


Whiskey on the Rocks

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Derek Hale, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Days, Confessions, Drunk Stiles, Drunk Theo, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Theo Raeken, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First time Drunk Theo, Good Theo Raeken, Knotting, Liam Dunbar is the worst, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Post-Series, Rebuilding Friendships, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles and Theo are 21, Supernatural Cases, Theo is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo and Stiles meet up for drinks and end up talking about the failures that are their relationships.





	1. Whiskey of the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to dabble In the idea of a Stiles/Theo fic that didn't revolve around VoidStiles and DarkTheo. I thought it might be an interesting premise to bring them both together during a time when both are hurting from past relationships and see what happens. This is roughly two years post series and the time was adjusted for the Liam part to make sense. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

Whiskey on the Rocks

 

 

Theo trudged into the local Irish pub, certainly not his first choice of establishments but then again, this wasn’t a plan he chose. Not even eight hours earlier his boyfriend, the one he thought was his mate, wounded him in a way he wouldn’t have believed was possible. In an equally weird sort of way he had received a message from a restricted number that made a request in the form of a demand that he needed to be at this pub. The chimera pulled every ounce of strength he possessed to push himself to the chair next to the man in the suit. The only saving grace for the battered chimera was the scent of the man in black: He smelled like home, like the home he knew before the supernatural world crushed him, the home he dreamed about when nightmares decided to give him a break, the home that was a distant beacon on hope amongst the blowing sands of a desert of loneliness and isolation.

He pulled the stool out and sat down, noticing the half empty glass of whiskey on the rocks that his counterpart drank before he looked over at the pale man, with shorter spikey hair. He whispered, “I’m a little surprised that you wanted to see me.”

The man turned to him and grey met amber as a crooked smile flashed across his face, his arms flailed as he spoke but in a more controlled manner than only a couple of years ago, “I just want to start by saying that I still don’t trust you. I expect you to burn down an orphanage while you drown a bag of kittens while stealing all the candy from every baby in Beacon Hills and marrying a wealthy oil baroness to inherit her estate from her actually decent kids.”

Theo fought back the bitter laughter, sour from his day and not the feeble attempt at what appeared to be humor, as he motioned to the bartender to set him up with the same his counterpart was drinking, “Why I am not surprised you begin our talk with this, Stiles? You know, it used to bother me. Now, that just sounds ridiculous. That and I am pretty sure that is a plot line from a soap opera.”

Stiles laughed before he grabbed his glass and took a sip, “I still can’t believe you, Theodore Raeken, are the protector of Beacon Hills. It blows my mind. You don’t even have a reason to still be here. Aren’t you and Liam moving to North Carolina since he scored that full ride to Duke for lacrosse?”

Theo gritted his teeth as he reached for his glass. Before he could bring it up for a sip, Stiles reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a pill which he dropped into Theo’s glass. Theo smirked as the pill dissolved and a wisp of purple smoke flowed in the tumbler. He took the sip before he said, “That wolf has made it pretty obvious that the trip was meant to be for one.”

Stiles placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder and the chimera only recoiled a little, more from the stress of the day than whose hand sat on his shoulder. Stiles began, “I knew since coming to town a few weeks ago that things weren’t looking good but what happened?”

Theo smugly glared at Stiles, “You want to talk about relationships? That’s why we are here?”

Stiles goofily smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah. I was just messaging you so we could throw back a few, talk about the seriously messed up situations in our lives and maybe rebuild something resembling the friendship we had back from the fourth grade. After all, it looks like we are going to be working together for quite a bit of time and I’d rather think of you as a proper ally and friend than another possible work hazard.”

Theo downed his drink in a single gulp and motioned for another. He scanned Stiles’ face as he asked, “What do you mean work together for a while?”

Stiles grinned, “First off, don’t ignore the question or try to divert the conversation. You aren’t as manipulative as you used to be or maybe I just pick up on more now but that’s beside the point and I am just rambling about said point. Secondly, I am here to help establish a field office in Beacon Hills. The amount of murders and strange occurrences and not to mention gang related violence for such a small community is staggering. So what happened between you and Liam?”

The bartender stepped back with Theo’s drink and another for Stiles. Once again Stiles put another pill in Theo’s whiskey. The chimera asked, “What are you spiking my drink with? Sodium pentothal?”

Stiles finished his first glass and slid it away as he began his second, “You’re trying to dodge the question again. That’s two strikes Raeken. All I put in there is something so we can enjoy our drinks together. Don’t worry, my Dad is expecting to deal with two heart-broken young men who happen to be drunk.”

The words weren’t lost on the chimera as he asked, “Two heart-broken men?”

He could’ve sworn that Stiles growled in a wolf like manner before he said, “That’s three strikes, Raeken. Now answer the question.”

Theo sighed as he took another sip and began, “Things haven’t been good for a while. We used to argue and fight but it was always over the silliest things. We would fight over what kind of pizza to order for pack meetings or where we go on our dates. We once fought about who loved the other more. But it has been months since that was the case. Up until today, we weren’t fighting but dealing with this weird cold war where Liam wouldn’t talk about anything. Every time I would try to talk to him about moving and going to college, he would clam up and not say anything. He didn’t want to spend time with me and kept finding excuses to cancel our dates.”

Stiles slowly nodded as he took a sip and said, “I had a feeling things weren’t going well. I remember the tension at the last pack meeting. When Mason and Corey spoke about moving away for college, Liam shut down quickly. It seemed like he was running away from the problem.”

Theo laughed once, an empty sarcastic noise devoid of any real humor, “No, Little Wolf was only running away from me.”

Stiles responded, “You don’t really think that, do you Theo?”

Theo stared into his drink and quietly said, “At first I didn’t but today. Today.” The chimera couldn’t finish before a tear travelled down his face. The chimera fought and cleared his throat before he weakly requested, “Can we talk about something else right now Stiles? Like, what did you mean by two heartbroken men?”

Stiles huffed and said, “Alright Theo. Don’t think we won’t talk about it but I think you might need a little liquid courage first.” Stiles downed his drink and motioned to the bartender for another round when he began, “Well, things were going alright with Lydia until we realized we were better friends than lovers. It’s like she knew that my heart belonged to another. Smart girl, that Lydia.”

Theo chuckled and held a small smile, “Yeah. Lydia is definitely one of the best of us.”

Stiles returned the smile as Theo finished his second and Stiles set a few of the tablets on the bar and Theo dropped one into his new drink. He continued, “So, after many, many drinks I finally told Derek how I felt. I remember being so nervous I thought I was going to throw up.”

Theo elbowed the man gently, “You threw up on him, didn’t you?”

Stiles laughed, “Maybe. But not that much. I told him and he smiled. Derek, the infinite Sourwolf, actually smiled and expressed that he felt the same way. I thought that was the happiest day of my life.”

Theo remarked after he took another sip, “Thought?”

Stiles laughed bitterly this time, “Yeah. Little did I know the roller coaster my life would become.”

Theo asked, “What happened?”

Stiles took a long swig of his drink and stated, “What started out as cute, protective behavior turned into controlling, manipulative and abusive.”

Theo set his glass down and watched Stiles’ face fall as he thought about what happened, “What did Derek do?”

Stiles whispered into his glass, “First it was little things like don’t take this mission or don’t go to that part of town. Always said with, “I just worry about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Then it got worse, I wasn’t allowed to have outside friends and he didn’t want me to talk to Scott or even my dad since Beacon Hills is dangerous and I shouldn’t go back. Eventually he tried to lock me in the basement of our home. I was down there for three days for punishment and protection since I wouldn’t quit my job.”

Theo met Stiles’ whisper, “That sounds horrible. I’m sorry it happened like that Stiles. He didn’t deserve you.”

Stiles threw back his drink and ordered another round before he said, “The last time I spoke to him was to inform him that I had a restraining order against his psycho wolf ass and he had best stay away from me and my life.”

Theo finished his drink and said, “Well, it sounds like you are better off without him. Being locked away and trapped is not the Stiles I know. You were always the daredevil that laughed at danger and stared death in the face without an ounce of fear. You were the leader of our old pack, from elementary school.”

The drinks arrived and Stiles wobbled a little before he took a sip and said, “I was, wasn’t I. Just you, me and Scott. Those were good times. Until Tara.”

Theo took a sip of his drink after putting another tablet in it. “Yeah. You know Scott had such a crush on Tara.”

Stiles laughed genuinely before he slurred his words as he said, “Oh yeah he did. Every time we went to play at your house Scott always spent his time hanging out with your sister.”

Theo’s laughter matched Stiles as he said, “Tara loved spending time with Scott. He was like the little brother she wished she had.”

Stiles slapped Theo on the back after he took a large gulp of his drink, “Wha-do-you mean wished she had?”

Theo followed suit and drank deeply from his drink, “Scott was nice and interested in everything that was Tara. I was, urgh, am a manipulative, smug know-it-all. I annoyed her relentlessly.”

The two men laughed together as they finished their drinks and ordered another round. Theo’s laughter broke to tears when he looked to Stiles and said, “I’m sorry. For what I did. I wish I could turn back time and change things.”

Stiles rubbed Theo’s upper back in large, barely coordinated circles, “It’s alright. It’s in the past now and there is nothing we can do to change it.”

Theo looked into his drink and murmured, “I guess you are right.”

Stiles wore his best goofy grin and stated with the volume of intoxication, “Of course I’m right! When have I ever been wrong?”

Theo smugly grinned at the agent, “I don’t think you want me to answer that. I wasn’t brought into this fold idolizing you.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you, Theo. I seemed to remember you following every word and deed of mine when we were young.”

Theo nodded and laughed, “Okay, you are right. But you treated me like a normal kid and even hid my skateboard at your house so my parents wouldn’t take it away. They wouldn’t let me do anything, because of my condition, but here you were pushing me to do more and more and leading our escape from the over protective parents. I guess in that way, maybe I did idolize you, Captain!” Theo spoke the last word loudly as if to cheer the title.

Stiles laughed at the word captain and stated, “If that’s the case then tell me what happened.” Theo’s jovial attitude quickly fell away but Stiles continued in a serious tone, “What happened Theo? Why am I right in saying that there would be two heart-broken men? I just guessed it before but you confirmed it.”

Theo stared into his drink and quietly told the story of the day. “I woke up early today. I wanted to go for my morning run with Liam since that was something we used to do together. I texted him to let him know where I was so that he could join me. When I got to the cross country course, Little Wolf was nowhere to be found. I went on the run and stopped at the school gym to shower and clean up.”

Stiles interrupted and Theo took a pull of his whiskey while the agent spoke, “Did he message you back? Let you know he wasn’t going to make it.”

Theo shook his head, “He doesn’t, I mean didn’t do that. I just have to send the message and hope he agrees.” Theo sighed before he continued, “So I decided to hit up the sporting goods store, since we already knew he was accepted and that Liam would accept the full scholarship, so I could pick him up some team apparel. Nothing serious, just a couple of Devil t shirts and sweats. I figured it would be a good little gift to let him know that I supported his decision.” A few tears flowed from the chimera’s eyes even though his words remained clear. Stiles watched them and shifted his hand back to the chimera’s upper back and rubbed the large slow circles again. Theo wiped the tears and continued, “That’s when Liam messaged me back. He said, “I’ve got something important to ask you.” I thought he was finally going to ask if I would travel with him to NC. How naïve I was?”

Stiles slowly shook his head, “Hey, Theo, it’s okay. I don’t think I would ever describe you as naïve.”

Theo looked to Stiles and saw the inviting warm smile of a friend from many years ago. He continued, “So I went back to Nolan’s guest house since I’ve been staying there because I didn’t want to take the gifts to Little Wolf just yet. When I walked into the front door it hit me. I could smell Liam but also two other people.”

Theo tossed back the remains of his drink and Stiles followed. Stiles motioned to the bartender and the chimera continued, “I thought that maybe he had a surprise for me. Boy was I right. I walked to my room and found the scent was strongest there. It was a mixture of lust, sweat, and sex. I threw open the door and saw Liam lying in bed between this couple we met during the last school dance. The room stank of betrayal and I couldn’t pull my eyes away. They were still making out when I cleared my throat and said, “So this is the important thing you wanted to ask? If I would what? Hold the camera for you?” Liam stopped and told me it wasn’t what it looked like but I ran out of the room and slammed the door. I made it to the front door by the time he reached me.”

Theo felt the words choke up in his throat and tossed the last tablet into the new drink and took a sip.

Stiles whispered, “I’m sorry to hear Theo. I can’t believe Liam cheated on you.”

Theo looked to Stiles, pain in his eyes, “I can’t believe how stupid I was. He let me know that he had been cheating on me the last few months. I knew I smelled odd smells that weren’t Liam around but I just kept making excuse after excuse. I trusted him wholeheartedly and constantly worked to restore his trust in me from all the horrible things I’ve done in the past. And you know what the absolute worst part is?”

Stiles slowly shook his head as Theo angrily spat, “He said maybe it’s just better this way.” Theo tossed back the drink and slammed the tumbler on the bar causing the glass to shatter. The bartender walked over and Stiles addressed him, “I’m sorry about that. Just add it to my bill. My friend just had a horrible break up.”

The bartender nodded and grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the glass. Stiles and Theo sat in silence until the man finished and went back to his other work at the empty bar.

Stiles said, “You don’t deserve to be treated like that.” Stiles reached his arms around the chimera and brought him in and held him as Theo sobbed into Stiles’ shoulder. After several painful moments, Theo began to control his sobs and pulled away from Stiles. He quickly wiped his eyes and fixed his hair.

Stiles thought for a moment and said, “That’s when you responded to my text.”

Theo slowly nodded, “Yeah.”

Stiles inquired, “But I know my work number wouldn’t show up in your phone. Why did you show up? What if I had been a hunter? You just agreed.”

Theo once again nodded and let his eyes fall to the floor, “What could be worse than what I already dealt with?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he motioned to the bartender for the check. He asked, “So, what are you doing for the rest of this evening?”

Theo slowly shook his head, “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it. I can’t sleep in my truck drunk so I might just stumble to a motel since I’m not going back to that bed.”

Stiles paid for the drinks and stood up. He helped the depressed Chimera to his feet and said, “You are coming with me, back to my dad’s house and we are going to play Xbox and eat all the Haagen Dazs we want until you don’t even remember that idiot’s name.”

Theo smiled a pain covering light-hearted show of teeth at Stiles and said, “Oh, the important thing was if I would go to his parents for dinner so he could tell them about NC.”

Stiles glared at Theo, “He asked you that? After you caught him cheating on you, in your bed, and admitted to cheating in the past.”

Theo barely breathed the word, “Yep.”

Stiles pulled Theo close as they walked to the entrance of the bar. He texted his father as he held the chimera. When he finished, he pulled him in for another hug. He whispered, “Guys suck.”

Theo slowly shook his head and responded, “Not all of them. You aren’t too bad.”

Stiles fought back beaming as he smiled, “You aren’t too bad either.”

Theo basked in Stiles’ scent, the scent of the home he missed, the home he could never go back to, but also the home that gave him the spark of hope that maybe he would make it through this pain as well. He slur whispered to the human, “You know, you smell really good.”

Stiles lightheartedly laughed as his dad pulled up in the cruiser and kissed Theo on top of the head before he helped him get in the car.


	2. Whiskey on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Stilinski household after leaving the bar

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 2

 

 

Theo enjoyed the warmth of the bed and blankets that wrapped around him. The scent filled his nose, the comfortable scent of home. For a brief second, Theo thought that he was back home as a child and that everything that happened was some sort of twisted dream/nightmare. Through the haze of the drinks he slowly realized that everything that happened yesterday with Liam and Stiles at the bar was real. His head pounded as he fought against the hangover when he noticed that he was lying in a foreign bed wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He felt a hand snake around his torso which caused his eyes to fly open. He bolted up and looked towards the arm that fell away as he sat up. With his eyes wide from internalized fear and shock he looked at Stiles and practically yelled, “We didn’t, did we?”

Stiles slowly sat up and complained, “Could you not look at me in sheer terror and horror? Maybe sometime a guy could wake up next to me and actually be happy with a smile on his face. It could really hurt my self-esteem if this continues.” He smiled as he looked at Theo, basking in the humor of the situation before he said, “No, we just passed out together.”

Theo let out what quite possibly could’ve been the world’s greatest sigh of relief and said, “That’s good.”

Stiles glared at the chimera, “Okay, now that’s just hurtful. You could try to act at least a little less relieved. And you were singing a different tune last night.”

Theo’s eyes widened further as he looked to Stiles and noticed a large bruise on the left side of his neck, “What? I don’t remember last night, at all.”

Stiles wore a mischievous grin as he said, “Yeah, you were hammered. I’m not surprised. Do you want to know what happened after we left the bar?”

Theo slowly nodded as Stiles began.

 

_Theo slumped over in the back of the Sheriff’s cruiser as Stiles opened the passenger side door and sat down. He pulled the seatbelt on and looked at his father, who was looking back to the chimera in the back. The Sheriff asked, “Are you sure he shouldn’t be in handcuffs?”_

_Stiles tightened his look to a glare as he said, “No, Dad. Theo doesn’t need to be in handcuffs.”_

_John shook his head and slowly pulled away from the curb as he said, “Did I miss something or has the whole town gone mad again? That’s Theo Raeken, the same Theo Raeken that tortured you and tried to have me killed.”_

_Theo sat up with a goofy grin and blurted out when the sheriff mentioned his name, “Yep. I’m Theo Raeken, the one and only! Theo the magnificent!” He began to drunkenly giggle as he wobbled his upper body and tried to steady himself off the door._

_Stiles off-handedly remarked, “Yes Dad, I know he is also the Theo that saved our lives when he helped save Beacon Hills. You can try to give him the benefit of the doubt.”_

_John glanced over to his son as he drove, “Since when am I the paranoid one? Just remember, if he tries something, I’ve got my gun and enough wolfsbane rounds to take out a were-elephant.”_

_As John mentioned the gun, Theo giggled and balled up his fists except his pointer fingers and thumbs and made cute gun noises. He slurred as he spoke, “Pew Pew! I’ve got my guns too, Sheriff. And this town isn’t big enough for the both of us. Pew Pew!”_

_Stiles laughed at his father’s comment and said, “First, there is no such thing as a were-elephant. Or at least I don’t think there is. Furthermore, I can protect myself, I have my gun too.”_

_Theo blurted out, “We all have guns!” He deadpanned only he shifted his voice with a western accent, “Sheriff, you, me, town square, high noon. Only one way to settle this.” The chimera followed his serious expression with a goofy smile, “ Pew pew!” He leaned against the window in a giggle fit._

_Stiles looked back at Theo before he said, “You can see how much of a threat he is dad. I’m pretty sure he thinks this car ride is a western.”_

_Theo began to whistle the theme from the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly._

Theo interrupted the story as he pulled himself out of the bed, “I challenged your dad to a gun fight at noon.”

Stiles laughed as he agreed, “Yeah. You might want to avoid town square today.” Stiles controlled his last burst of laughter before he continued, “It was hilarious. Dad didn’t think it was quite as funny but I think he is coming around.”

Theo stepped into the bathroom and saw two empty glasses and a bottle of headache pills. He filled both and carried them into the bedroom. He handed the pills and one glass to Stiles while he downed his glass. He sighed as his face blushed with embarrassment, “I’m going to have to apologize to your dad.”

Stiles grinned as he took two of the pills and chased them with a gulp of water, “Don’t worry, it gets worse.”

Theo audibly swallowed as Stiles continued.

 

_John looked in his rearview mirror and watched Theo whistle and make fake gun noises before he glanced over to his son, “How is he so much more drunk than you Stiles?”_

_Stiles widely grinned and wobbled just a little, “I’ve got a tolerance. I’m pretty sure this is the first time Theo has ever been drunk.”_

_Theo argued with Stiles, “I’m not drunk, you’re drunk.”_

_John groaned and said, “Theo, you are definitely drunk.”_

_Theo playfully pouted, “I am not. Occifer. If I was drunk could I say your name Sher-rif Bilinski?”_

_John thought for a moment and glared at Stiles at the next stoplight, “What do you mean you have a tolerance?”_

_Stiles proudly beamed, “Dad, we both know I’ve been drinking for years.” Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized his admission to his father._

_John grimaced, “I should ground you for that.”_

_Stiles argued, “Dad, technically I outrank you now.”_

_John sarcastically laughed, “Not in my jurisdiction you don’t.”_

_Theo chimed in, “Yeah Stiles. Not in my jur-is- **dic** -tion.” He started giggling again as he leaned against the cruiser door._

_John yelled back to Theo, “I don’t need your help, Theo.”_

_Theo quickly responded, “Yeah, Theo! Wait. I’m Theo.”_

_Stiles burst into tears from laughter as the sheriff pulled the cruiser into the driveway. He turned the car off and slowly stepped out of the car. Stiles followed suit and Theo searched for the handle and tried to open it but the handle gave and the door remained closed. Before Stiles stepped to the door, Theo yelled, “Hey!..Lemme out! Lemme Out!”_

_Stiles shook his head and opened the door as Theo leaned against it. The chimera tumbled out of the cruiser and hit the ground with an audible thud. John and Stiles stared at him without making a sound until Theo laughed and proclaimed, “I found the ground!”_

Theo interrupted again as he sat down on the bed, “I fell out of the cruiser.”

Stiles playfully corrected the chimera, “You GRACEFULLY fell out of the cruiser. You really stuck the landing. Using your face.”

Theo groaned while Stiles laughed and continued the story.

 

_Stiles knelt down to help Theo stand but the chimera jumped to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked at Stiles. The nasty scrape on Theo’s forehead healed before the agent’s eyes._

_Theo smiled his drunken smile, “What’s next? More drinking?”_

_Stiles guided the chimera to the door, “No. We are going to watch a movie or something.”_

_Theo pouted as Stiles guided him into the house and plopped him down on the couch. The young Stilinski turned on the TV and put on Netflix. Theo took the remote from Stiles and stopped on the movie “The Lion King.”_

_Theo tossed the remote down and said, “I love this movie.”_

_Stiles gave the chimera a confused glance before sitting down, “I never would’ve guessed.”_

_Theo looked at Stiles and made eye contact. He seriously focused on Stiles’ eyes when the movie began. He bolted off the sofa and, without breaking eye contact, yell sung, “Nants ingonyama bagithi baba / Sithi uhhmm ingonyama" along with the opening song._

_Stiles fought back childishly laughing as the chimera serenaded him. Sheriff Stilinski stepped back into the living room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and said, “Are we going to have to restrain Theo so he actually watches the movie or can we expect more impromptu performances.”_

_Theo looked to the sheriff and grinned, “I’ll be good.” He sat down next to Stiles and the Sheriff joined on the other side. The sheriff sat on the opposite side of Stiles and set the bowl in his son’s lap. He reached in and grabbed a handful and began to munch on the popcorn. Stiles and Theo grabbed some popcorn and began to lazily munch on it as they watched the movie._

_When Timon and Pumba began to sing Hakuna Matata, Theo jumped up, knocking a pile of popcorn onto the floor and sang with them. John leaned over to his son and whispered, “Are you sure that he is only drunk?”_

_Stiles leaned towards his dad and whispered back, “I gave him the same stuff that Scott uses to get drunk. He is a chimera though so it might be a bit different.”_

_Theo abruptly stopped singing and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He munched on one piece before he turned and looked at Stiles and the Sheriff, “I’m right here. I can hear you.”_

_John laughed and Stiles stuck out his tongue. Theo took a couple of steps back and started to throw popcorn at the two Stilinskis. Stiles immediately threw some back while his dad dodge the thrown pieces and said, “Alright. Enough boys.”_

_Theo grinned and bounced a piece off the Sheriff’s forehead. A mischievous light flashed across the sheriff’s eyes as he reached into the bowl and mercilessly pelted the chimera, who had no more popcorn to throw. Theo tried to dodge but only accomplished drunkenly stumbling around and laughing._

_As the Sheriff was throwing popcorn at Theo, he heard his work phone go off. He stepped out of the room quickly. Theo stage whispered to Stiles, “Is he mad?”_

_Stiles shook his head and smiled, “No, he’s just always on call as the Sheriff.”_

_After a few moments, John stepped back into the living room and said, “Alright boys, I’ve got to go down to the station. I expect you’ll clean up this mess before I get home in the morning.”_

_Almost in unison, the two said, “Yes sir.”_

_A little surprised by Theo’s reaction, John continued, “There is also half a fifth of Jack in the study. If you want to drink, I’d rather you do it here. Just leave me a little for when I get home. It’s going to be a long night.”_

_The Sheriff stepped out as Stiles and Theo said, “Be safe.”_

_Theo looked to Stiles and the two grinned and Theo said, “Drink?”_

_Stiles nodded, “I’ll get the bottle. And don’t worry, I have more pills.”_

_Stiles stepped into the study while Theo walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a broom and dustpan and went back to the living room and began to clean up the errant popcorn. When Stiles walked back into the living room, with the bottle and two tumblers in hand, he stopped and watched the chimera in awe. After a few moments he said, “You’re already cleaning that up?”_

_Theo nodded as he moved the full dustpan to the kitchen bin, “Yeah. I’m not leaving a mess.”_

_Stiles was genuinely surprised and watched at Theo finished cleaning up the popcorn and moving the bowl to the kitchen counter. Stiles asked, “Do you want to drink and watch the movie?”_

_Theo shook his head, “I think I’m good with not finishing the Lion King. I know it word for word.”_

_Stiles smiled as Theo turned off the TV and the agent led him upstairs to his old room. Stiles set the tumblers down on his desk and poured two glasses while Theo sat in the computer chair and watched. He said, “So was this your plan all along? Get me wasted and laugh?”_

_Stiles set the bottle down and reached into his coat pocket and set a few more pills on the desk. He devilishly grinned, “Well, kind of. I figured that you aren’t all bad and that maybe cutting loose would bring out that other side. I also figured that you might need this night a little more than me with what happened. It’s good to see you laugh.”_

 

Theo interrupted again, “We had a popcorn fight?”

Stiles nodded, “And then came up here after you cleaned up.”

Theo slowly nodded, “That’s when we passed out, right?”

Stiles’ eyes widened a little and he whisper replied, “Not exactly.”

 

_Theo put a pill in his glass and downed the contents before he stood up and began pacing. He started, “I just don’t get it.” He looked to Stiles, who was downing his drink, “You know he’s my first love. Like seriously.”_

_Stiles quickly refilled his glass and filled Theo’s, making sure to put another pill in, before he took a seat in the computer chair. He said, “I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have done that to you.”_

_Theo shook his head and set down his glass after taking another sip. He shook his head and said, “Is it hot in here?”_

_Stiles shook his head, “No, but the pills might be affecting you.”_

_Theo shrugged and pulled off his sweater. He stood in front of Stiles, perspiration glistening off his bare chest. The chimera grabbed his glass as Stiles’ face flushed as he gazed upon Theo. They both took another long pull before Theo asked, “Am I not good enough? I kind of always figured that but I thought that he would just tell me, you know.”_

_Stiles sighed and felt partially guilty for enjoying the sight while trying to console the chimera, “I think he’s an idiot. You’ve made some pretty bad mistakes in the past but he also knew that before you two started dating. He can’t really use that as an excuse to be a dirt bag now.”_

_Theo sighed and finished his glass. Stiles slid his jacket off and hung it over the back of the chair. He took another sip of his glass and when he turned to look at Theo, the chimera’s eyes looked to be glazed with the tears he was fighting back. He weakly croaked, “I just don’t understand. I support him in everything he does.”_

_Stiles stood up and took the empty tumbler from the chimera and set it down on the desk. He turned and pulled the chimera in for a hug, “It’s not you Theo. It’s him and whatever stupid logic.”_

_Theo let out a single sob before inhaling deeply. He slowly released Stiles and poured himself a near full glass and dropped the remaining pill in it. Stiles slowly stepped back and sat down in the chair again. After gulping down half his whiskey, Theo stated, “Maybe it’s the sex.”_

_Stiles was drinking his whiskey and spit some out, spraying Theo, when the chimera mentioned sex. He awkwardly asked, “What’s wrong, with um, your sex?”_

_Theo drank some more, ignoring the fact that his pants had a gently spray of whiskey, and said, “Well, I’ve only ever been with Liam. Maybe I’m boring or maybe I’m just not sexy.”_

_Once again, Stiles was drinking his drink and almost choked as he swallowed when the chimera stated that he wasn’t sexy. His face blushed to a nice rose as he said, “Nope. That’s definitely not it.”_

_Stiles refilled his drink and saw that the chimera was staring at him. His grey locked onto the young Stilinski’s amber and in an innocent, almost puppy-like pout, the chimera asked, “Do you think I’m sexy?”_

_Stiles’ eyes widened from surprise, the shade of red darkening on his face. He took a big gulp before he rambled out, “I don’t think I am the right person to answer that question Theo. I mean we did grow up together, I mean until the fourth grade, I mean my mom babysat you when we were toddlers in the big play pen, and then there was the entire bad Dread Doctors thing. Then there was the awkward distrust, mostly from me, but you are pretty good at being an asshole and while yeah I can see that you are definitely hot, I don’t know if I can say you are sexy.” As he finished speaking, Theo downed the remainder in his glass and set the tumbler on the desk._

_A devilish half grin formed on the chimera’s face and Stiles suddenly felt very hot as the chimera quietly confirmed, “You think I’m hot?”_

_Stiles stumbled over his words as Theo kicked off his shoes and began to take off his pants, “I mean, Yeah. You are hot. You’ve got like a 12 million pack, your chest is chiseled from marble and you have a face that could make nuns doubt their religious vows. Wait. What are you doing?”_

_The grin grew into the smug, self-assured one that Stiles knew well. Theo innocently responded, “Hot, but not sexy?”_

_Stiles swallowed difficultly and muttered, “I mean, I am not the one to ask that.”_

_Theo stepped forward and Stiles finished his drink as the chimera slid his fingers down the young Stilinski’s chest and deftly undid all the buttons. He whispered, “So that’s a no for sexy?”_

_Stiles shifted uncomfortably in the seat as Theo slide the white button up off his frame and said, “Well I mean to some, probably a lot, you are sexy.”_

_Theo pulled up on the white undershirt and hooked his fingers on the bottom, “But not to you. I’m not sexy.”_

_Stiles once again nervously asked, “What are you doing Theo?”_

_Theo quickly pulled the shirt off the young Stilinski and took a moment to admire the toned muscle and his cream colored chest. He smugly replied, “Doesn’t that make it strike two, Stilinski? Answer the question.” Theo straddled Stiles in the chair and placed his arms around the sides of Stiles’ head. Amber and Grey swam together as Stiles tried to answer, “Well. I can’t deny this is sexy.”_

_Theo’s grin grew as he reached down and undid Stiles’ belt and pulled it free, “Strike three, Stilinski, answer the question.”_

_Stiles broke the eye contact and looked away as he relented, “Yes, Theo. You are sexy.”_

_Theo leaned forward and nipped at Stiles’ neck. Stiles released a moan which led the chimera to do his best impression of a leech on the exposed side. Stiles mumbled, “What are you doing?”_

_Theo leaned back and stepped away from Stiles. He definitively replied, “Proving to you I am sexy.”_

_Stiles nervously laughed as he flailed his arms and said, “I just admitted that you are sexy. You win Theo.”_

_Theo caught Stiles’ hand while he flailed and pulled him to stand. The suit pants effortless fell to his ankles and Theo took in the sight of Stiles. He said, “I win. What’s my prize?” Theo’s eyes flared gold as he stared into Stiles’._

_Stiles stepped out of his pants and saw the glazed over look in the chimera’s eyes and said, “I don’t know, what do you want?”_

_Theo laughed as he stepped backwards, “My captain.”_

_Stiles grinned as Theo slowly stepped backwards. The chimera’s leg hit the side of the bed and he went tumbling down. Before his head even hit the pillow, he was already snoring._

Theo blinked a few times as he stared at the almost empty bottle of brown liquor on the desk. He said, “That’s enough for your dad, right?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah. He should have a single glass left.”

After a long pause, the chimera slowly whispered, “So I”

Stiles finished his train of thought, “Made sure I had a hangover, stripped me, teased me, gave me a hickey the size of Jupiter, and passed out after giving me the worst hard on of my life.”

Theo took a deep breath, his eyes averting Stiles’ gaze, “Oh”

After another long pause Stiles said, “Oh. That’s all you have to say. Oh.”

Theo slowly turned to face Stiles. Grey met amber for a few moments before he lunged across the bed and grabbed the sides of Stiles’ face as he pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Stiles barely had the wherewithal to react before Theo pulled back from the kiss and said, “That’s what I thought you would taste like.”

Stiles, completely red faced, asked, “What do I taste like?”

Theo smugly grinned before he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to give the story another chapter since it kind of ended rather abruptly with an obvious opening. I like the feel and flow but I don't know if I would want to continue it. So comments and kudos greatly appreciated and enjoy!


	3. Whiskey on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case for Agent Stilinski.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 3

 

 

“Home.”

 

 

A month and a half passed since the night of drunken confessions but Stiles and Theo maintained contact. Once Stiles realized that Theo basically didn’t have any friends that weren’t Liam’s friends he made the regular regiment of texts and calls. Rafael arrived in town for the setting up of the field office and after the building was set up, Stiles convinced him to hire Theo on as a security consultant to assist in dealing with supernatural threats. Originally hesitant, Rafael agreed and Theo found himself enjoying work at the new field office. Their workload was light, mainly paperwork and establishing connections within the community which left Theo to spend countless hours setting up and utilizing the gym within their small building.

The week Theo got the job, the calls and texts from Liam began. The chimera refused to answer and only glanced over the texts which said they needed to talk. Theo blocked the wolf’s number by the end of the week. Stiles and Theo set up a routine where they would go to the Irish pub on Friday and enjoy a few drinks before either stumbling to the Sheriff’s house or convincing the Sheriff to pick them up.

Even the Sheriff started to grow accustom to seeing the chimera. Almost like they were in elementary school, two of the three amigos hanging out. On more than one occasion, the Sheriff found himself talking with Theo drinking coffee while they waited for Stiles to finish up his paperwork for the day.

It was a slow Wednesday when the Sheriff stepped into the field office with a file in hand. He nodded to Theo and Stiles, who sat at Stiles’ desk wearing matching black suits. John grinned to them and said, “I hope you are ready for a long day boys.”

The two looked at him and nodded before the Sheriff stepped into Rafael’s office. Theo looked to Stiles, “Do you have any idea why your dad is here today?”

Stiles shrugged, “I know there have been a few missing persons but I thought those cases were concluded already.”

Theo nodded and the two waited intently, not much paperwork getting accomplished while they waited on the meeting. After an agonizing twenty minutes, the Sheriff and Rafael stepped out of the office. The Sheriff said his goodbyes and left the office. Rafael carried the file in hand and set it down on Stiles’ desk. He looked to Stiles, “It looks like we have our first real case. We are being tapped to help find a missing 8 year old girl.”

Stiles and Theo stood up and Stiles grabbed the file. He flipped through it and read the last known whereabouts at her home. Stiles looked to Rafael, “We are on it sir. We are going to find this little girl.”

Rafael nodded and said, “Head out, keep me posted on updates. If things don’t seem right, call for back up.”

Theo smugly grinned, “I thought I was the back up.”

Rafael glared at the chimera, “You are here for security purposes Mr. Raeken. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

Theo raised his hands in surrender as Rafael stepped back to his office. Stiles and Theo left the office and went to Stiles’ government issued sedan. He opened the locks and tossed the keys to Theo. He said, “You drive so I can read the file.”

Theo caught the keys and said, “Where to first, Agent in command?”

Stiles grinned and said, “First stop, her parent’s house.”

Theo and Stiles got in the car and Theo rumbled the engine to life. He input the address and began the trip to the child’s house. He asked, “What’s the plan? You ask questions while I pick up her scent so we can track her down?”

Stiles grinned widely and touched the tip of his nose, “That’s why you are my partner in crime.”

Theo laughed, “I got promoted? I thought I was just a “security consultant”.”

Stiles laughed with Theo, “And here I thought you were the guy on payroll that just made sure to keep the dust off the weights in the gym.” Stiles slapped Theo’s chest as the chimera drove.

Theo playfully remarked, “Someone has to give it a use since you and Rafa, I mean Special Agent McCall, spend your days dealing with paperwork.”

As Theo pulled into the driveway, Stiles commented, “Being an agent has a lot of paperwork, especially since this is a new satellite office.”

Theo parked on the curb and killed the engine. He grinned to Stiles before sliding on his fed shades, “No judgement. I understand.” His voice had a slight uptick as he said, “Now, let’s go find this little girl.”

Stiles smiled and stepped out of the vehicle. He left the file behind and started to walk towards the door. Theo quickly caught up and they stopped in front of the door. Stiles readied his badge as he rang the doorbell on the robin’s egg two story house. As the moments passed Stiles straightened his suit and Theo ran a comb through his hair before he pulled out his ID badge. The door opened and a middle aged woman in a plain dress with long dark hair in disarray stepped forward. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Stiles presented his badge and said, “Hello Ms. Summersville, I’m Agent Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” He motioned to Theo, “And this is our security consultant, Mr. Theodore Raeken.”

The woman nodded and asked meekly, “As in Sheriff Stilinski?”

Stiles smiled nervously and said, “Yeah. The Sheriff is my dad.” Theo put away his badge and after a moment, Stiles did the same. “I’m here to ask some questions about your daughter. Is it alright if we step inside?”

The woman nodded and ushered them inside. She took a seat in the chair next to the sofa and motioned for them to sit. Stiles took a seat while Theo looked to her and asked, “Ma’am, do you mind if I take a look at your daughter’s room?”

She shook her head and said, “Not at all, Mr. Raeken. Her room is upstairs, first door on the left.”

Theo stepped away while Stiles pulled out a pen and paper and asked, “Where was the last place that you saw your daughter?”

She took a deep breath and said, “I’ve already answered these questions with the Sheriff’s deputy but if it helps, I will answer it again. I last saw her when we tucked her into bed last night. When we woke up in the morning, she was gone.”

Stiles scribbled on the pad and asked, “Did you notice if there were any signs of forced entry?”

She shook her head, “All our doors were locked and so were the windows. Everything looked the same except my Stacy was gone.” The woman started to cry as Stiles wrote more things down.

Stiles asked, “One more question. The night it happened, did you hear any unusual sounds or notice any unusual smells?”

The woman looked confused at first but answered the question, “I heard a scraping noise in the attic and smelled what I thought was rotten garbage but when I checked, I found where a raccoon was living in our attic.”

Stiles wrote down the notes and Theo stepped down the stairs back into the living room.

Stiles stood up and put away his pad as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. The woman stood and he said, “That should be all I need to know. If you think of anything else that might help, here’s my number. Thank you for your time, Ms. Summersville.”

The woman took the card and escorted the two men out the front door. As they walked to the car, Stiles asked, “Did you find anything?”

Theo grinned and said, “I’ve got her scent and whatever took her, it was huge. The shingles on the roof were moved by something scraping across them and the window lock was broken from pressure on the outside.”

Stiles nodded as they got into the sedan. He said, “Alright, let’s hit the preserve before we lose too much daylight.”

Theo nodded and brought the car to life. He drove towards the preserve and said, “There was another smell up there. I couldn’t place it but it smelled like rotten meat.”

Stiles nodded as they drove, “It’s something supernatural. We’ll worry about that when the time comes. We need to find Stacy first.”

Theo laughed, “I’m surprised you aren’t calling Deaton.”

Stiles shook his head, “No. We work our side, they’ll work theirs. Plus, I know my dad has already contacted him.”

When they reached the preserve, Theo rolled down his window and slowly drove the car path that circled much of the preserve.

Stiles inquired, “Can you even catch a scent at these speeds?”

Theo smugly smirked, “It’s what I do Stiles.”

After driving for almost an hour, Theo abruptly stopped the car. Stiles looked over, “Did you catch something?”

Theo slowly nodded and parked the vehicle on the shoulder of the path. He and Stiles exited the vehicle. Theo locked the car and began to walk into the forest. Theo led as Stiles followed him until they reached a large downed tree that crushed part of one of the tunnel entrances. Theo pointed, “She’s in there.”

Stiles unholstered his gun and pulled out the small metal flashlight that he carried. He peered into the darkness and said, “After you, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo grinned as he stepped forward and listened, “I can hear her heartbeat but I don’t hear any others.”

Stiles commented, “Out to lunch?”

Theo shook his head as took off his sunglasses and his eyes showed golden. He said, “I smell her blood. I think she is the menu for dinner.”

The two men maneuvered through the almost destroyed tunnel and Stiles looked to the floor and noticed the large imprint of something sliding across the floor. When they stepped into a larger corridor they saw the far end of this tunnel collapsed and the floor was covered in dried up grasses and vegetation with the small girl huddled against the wall.

Theo walked over to her and the girl’s eyes darted around wildly but she didn’t move otherwise. Theo scooped her up into his arms and noticed the two tiny puncture marks on her leg.

Stiles scanned the room as Theo moved back towards the exit. He said, “We’ve got her. We can let the others handle this.”

Stiles nodded as they tactically moved back through the tunnels to the entrance. They reached the entrance without incident and Stiles pulled out his cell and called back to Rafael. While Theo stood there, he heard the movements of about four people walking through the woods towards them. He prepared to run towards the car with the girl when he saw Deaton, Liam, Mason, and Corey crest the hill in their direction. As soon as he saw Liam, Theo slid his fed shades back down.

Deaton called out to Stiles, who had just finished his call, “Hello Stiles. I see you found the Lamia’s den.”

Stiles walked towards the pack and said, “Lamia? That’s something new. We found the missing girl.”

When Deaton was close enough, he said, “She’s alive? I’m actually surprised. Usually Lamia don’t save their dinner.”

Liam, Mason, and Corey stepped around Stiles and Deaton towards Theo. Liam asked, “Theo. Can I have a word with you?”

The chimera nodded his head to the cave, “That’s the cave. I’m on official business.”

Mason and Corey looked surprised as Theo brushed past Liam towards Stiles. Before Liam could argue, a deputy’s cruiser pulled up. Parrish stepped out and walked over to Stiles, Theo, and Deaton. He looked at the girl and smiled, “I’m glad you found her.”

Deaton motioned his hand to Stiles and Theo. Deaton called to the pack, “We need to set up the trap before the entire department shows up.” He looked to Parrish, “Deputy, can we place the crime scene away from this entrance so we can set up the containment?”

Parrish thought for a moment and agreed. Deaton and the pack entered the cave.

Parrish looked to Stiles and smiled, “I know your boss is going to be happy and your dad is going to want to celebrate. His son saving the day.”

Stiles blushed and said, “I wasn’t alone. I had Theo.”

Parrish gave Theo a once over and after several moments an ambulance pulled up with other cruisers. Theo smugly grinned as the paramedics stopped and ran over to them. He said, “It’s in your hands now, puppy patrol.”

Parrish smirked, “What did you say Raeken?”

Theo’s grin widened as he said, “Yeah, fire puppy. The rest is yours.”

Stiles snickered at Theo’s bitter toned joke while the paramedics reached Theo. Before they could take her from him she reached up and whispered, “You have pretty eyes.”

In the hustle and bustle the girl was taken by the paramedics as they began to check her out. Stiles and Theo walked to the cruiser and Theo could’ve sworn he heard Stiles whisper, “yeah, he does.”

They waited at the sedan and after a while, Rafael and the Sheriff pulled up with Mrs. Summersville riding with the Sheriff. Mrs. Summersville ran to her daughter while Rafael and John walked over to Stiles and Theo. Rafael addressed them first, “Good job guys. This might be a new record on finding a missing child.” His smile beamed as Stiles blushed. Theo stood back, arms crossed with a neutral expression as his eyes seemed to be locked on the reunion of mother and daughter.

Rafael patted Stiles on the shoulder before John embraced his son, a smile beaming on his face, “Good job son. I’m so proud of you.”

Stiles fake struggled against the hug, “Dad, you’re embarrassing me in front of my boss.”

John released his son and laughed with Rafael at the comment. Rafael addressed Stiles, “Alright, you two can head back and finish up the reports.”

Stiles nodded, “Yes sir.” Theo just nodded. Before they could get into the cruiser, Ms. Summersville ran over to Stiles and hugged him. She whispered, “Thank you for finding my little girl.”

Stiles just smiled and she looked to Theo, “You too Mr. Raeken.”

Theo nodded and responded, “Just doing my job ma’am.”

They got into the cruiser and drove back to the office. Stiles was practically giddy as he bounced in the seat with Theo driving.

Theo looked over, “Celebration after work?”

Stiles smiled, “You bet.”

 

Theo squeezed in a lifting session while Stiles worked on the paperwork for the case. As Theo finished, Stiles entered the gym. He said, “Don’t break the bench, we might want to use this sometime.”

Theo glared at Stiles as he picked up his suit jacket and put it on, “Don’t worry, you won’t notice if I do.”

Stiles playfully faked indignation, “Hey, I might notice, when I finally start working out.”

Theo asked, “The pub or my place?”

Stiles grinned, “Your place.”

 

The two men arrived at the small apartment near the warehouse district that Theo lived in. The door creaked open and they stepped inside. The apartment looked old and needed new paint and wallpaper. There was a small table sitting in the tiny dining area near the kitchen in the far back of the loft. The worn sofa greeted them as they stepped in with bookshelves lining the wall. A small flat screen TV sat on an equally tiny table several feet in front of the sofa. Everything looked neat but used. Theo walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the freezer and grabbed two tumblers as Stiles made his way to the kitchen. He maneuvered around the stairs that led to Theo’s overhand bedroom. He took his seat as Theo poured them both a glass making sure to drop a couple of cubes in each glass.

Stiles commented, “Dude, you know you live in a dump.”

Theo glared at the young Stilinski as he dropped a pill in his drink. He sarcastically replied, “Thanks Stiles. Already feeling the love.”

Stiles smiled and took a sip, “You know I only say it with love.”

Theo took a sip of his whiskey and off handedly remarked, “And yet for this place being a dump, you sure crash here a lot.”

Stiles faux complained, “I do not. Plus, we could always just go to my place.”

Theo shrugged as he took another sip, “I don’t know where you live. And given the current situation, I think it’s best that way.”

Stiles took a sip, “What do you mean Theo? You think that I am keeping it a secret from you because I’m not.”

Theo looked to the glass, “I know. I just don’t want someone being able to track you by tracking me.”

Stiles thought for a moment and replied with a twinkle of awe in his eye, “That’s actually incredibly sweet and protective.”

Theo glared at the young Stilinski as they both took a long drink. Stiles broke the silence, “I can’t believe Liam showed up there today. Are you alright?”

Theo finished his drink and nodded, “Yeah. I just don’t want to talk to him yet. Plus, we were in the middle of a case. Our first real case since this office started.”

Stiles finished his drink and walked around the table to Theo. The chimera followed his movements curiously. Stiles stopped to the side of Theo and the chimera shifted his chair to face him. Stiles leaned forward and grey met amber, “What do you want to do tonight?”

Theo grinned slightly, “Want or what should I do tonight?”

Stiles returned the mischievous grin, “What do you **want** Theo?”

Theo laughed lightly, “I want to toss you over my shoulder and take you upstairs. But I don’t want you to think that’s why I invited you over.”

Stiles mock gasped, “Theo, are you telling me that you didn’t invite me over to ravish this beautiful body?”

Stiles’ eyes lit up as Theo’s face blushed to a nice rosy shade, “No, Stiles. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Stiles pretended to pout and began to turn around as Theo lightly grabbed his arm and spun him around and down onto his lap. Stiles’ hand found itself rubbed against the chimera’s noticeably stiff member. Theo leaned towards Stiles and pulled the young Stilinski in for a kiss. When their lips met, the sensation flooded his senses. The shield in the storm of life, the memories of better times, the scent and taste of what it means to be whole again. As they deepened the kiss, his tongue probing Stiles’ mouth, met by an equally eager tongue, he felt that, for a moment, the cracks in his mind and body healed and he could be happy.

Theo broke away from the kiss and began to scent and nip the left side of Stiles’ neck which elicited a groan from him. He said, “You love my neck, Theo.”

Theo leaned back and innocently replied, “What? You smell so good.” He leaned back before Stiles could respond and kissed and sucked his neck.

After a few minutes kissing and dirty moans, Stiles pulled away and said, “I think we should stop.”

Theo almost looked hurt as he said, “Why?”

Stiles grinned, “One, I’m hurting in these pants but more importantly, I am feeling that one drink way too much and I think that’s because we haven’t eaten anything since lunch.”

Theo reached his hand around and lightly grabbed Stiles’ girth and asked, “Should we?”

Stiles fought against himself before he said, “Yeah. Food, shower and bed. But raincheck?”

Theo smiled genuinely, “Alright. Raincheck.” He leaned forward and chastely kissed Stiles on the lips before they figured out their dinner plans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and write some chapters for this story since there are so many directions I can take it. This chapter is light on the relationships but established for event plots. I hope you enjoy.


	4. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam finally talk since the break up. Stiles is left to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense with pain and emotional conflict.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 4

 

 

Friday morning started early for Theo since he took Stiles out for a run around downtown Beacon Hills. They passed by the hospital and the station while sporting their FBI warm up suits. The chimera kept it easy for the young Stilinski but they got a good long detox run in before stopping at the coffee shop, The Last Bean, near the office. Stiles stepped inside to get their coffees while Theo sat outside, sweat slick hair and his suit clinging to his equally sweaty body. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his fed shades since the sun was considerably brighter now than when they began their run.

While he sat outside, people watching the streets, a scent caught his nose. His heartrate increased as he heard a particular set of footsteps approach his table. He glanced over to see Liam standing next to the table, book bag and lacrosse gear in hand. The wolf set his bags down and asked, “Theo, can we talk?”

Theo tried to still his nerves as he knew that his chemo signals were betraying him, giving off waves of anger, sadness and anxiety. He simply responded, “Shouldn’t you be at school? It’s almost time for the first bell.”

Liam sat down at the table and brushed his hair out of his face before he responded, “Talking to you is more important than school.”

Theo shifted uncomfortably in his chair as wave after wave flowed from the wolf, sadness and anger but something else, something that almost tasted like remorse. Emotionlessly he responded, “Alright, talk. What do you want Liam?”

Liam weakly smiled as he said, “It was good to see you two days ago and we handled the Lamia. It’s safely held at Eichen house.”

Theo huffed a simple, sardonic laugh, “That’s all? Our focus was Stacy, not the lamia.” Theo knew he was throwing up his walls and wouldn’t let the wolf hurt him easily, not again.

Liam looked to the table and weakly sighed as he began, “I’m sorry Theo. I’m sorry for hurting you. What I did was unforgivable.”

Theo raised a brow, which was barely seen around the shades, “Yeah it is. I just don’t get why.” The chimera regretted letting the last sentence leave his mouth since it gave the wolf an opening.

Liam looked to Theo to make eye contact but only saw his reflection in the shades, “I owe you the why. At least.”

Theo attempted to restrain his bitter anger but the comment flew, dripping with venom, before he could stop himself, “Why it is better that it happened **this** way.”

Liam swallowed the knot in his throat before he continued, “I wanted you to break up with me. I needed you to hate me.”

Theo glared through his shades and replied, “Why would you need me to break up with you?” The glare softened as Theo admitted something to himself and vocalized it to the wolf, his little wolf, as he quietly whispered, “And you failed. I don’t hate you.”

Liam sighed deeply, Theo’s admission taking the steam out of any anger but filling him with regret as he declared, “Someone needs to stay back here in Beacon Hills and take care of it. I promised Scott…”

Theo interrupted, as his anger swelled and he incredulously spat, “This is over Beacon Hills? You made me think I wasn’t worth touching, something to be despised and thrown away while you fucked your way through the senior class and not to mention some college students so I would protect Beacon Hills?”

Liam’s guilt flowed in waves, threatening to break through the chimera’s wall as the wolf continued, “I know it sounds stupid. After Wednesday, I told Mason the details of our break up and he said that was the dumbest shit that I had ever thought or done.”

The chimera snidely remarked, “Maybe you should’ve ran your plan by Mason before…” The chimera’s voice began to betray him before he could finish the sentence.

Liam began to say something but the quick steps and words of Stiles filled the air before he could. His words sounded jovial but the bitter bite hid beneath “What’s up Liam? Sitting down with Theo and I for our morning coffee? We just finished a long run, thanks to agent shades here. Boy could I use some caffeine, and sugar, and maybe a doughnut, or three. Shouldn’t you be at school?” Stiles set down the cups and slid into the seat to the left of Theo but almost completely opposite of Liam.

Liam grumbled as the mingled scents of the two filled the air which caused him to lose his train of thought. Stiles took a sip of his coffee as Theo did the same. The young agent asked, “So what are we talking about?”

Liam glared at Stiles, “It’s kind of personal.”

Theo interrupted Liam and stated, “We are talking about why Liam thought that fucking Beacon Hills was a good idea to get me to stay here.” The chimera knew that was a low blow and could feel the rage bleed off the young wolf. He thought for a moment that he was just trying to torture the young wolf but it dawned on him exactly how much the act hurt him. His eyes welled with tears and he was glad that his shades hid his pain.

Liam looked to Stiles and then to Theo and asked, “Can we talk privately?”

Theo curtly responded, “Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Stiles.”

Liam growled as Stiles wore a smug grin, a very similar one to the chimera, as he continued, “I didn’t want you to follow me to North Carolina if that meant people here, my family, the pack’s families would be in danger.”

Theo thought about the words for a moment and Stiles commented, “Then why didn’t you just talk to Theo about that?”

Liam’s eyes focused on Stiles as he continued to speak, “I know that now. I was stupid and put my boyfriend, the man I love, through hell.”

Theo barely croaked out the whisper, “Ex-boyfriend.”

A look of pain flashed across Liam’s face and Theo instantly regretted his comment as the blue eyes fell on him. Liam’s pain tore through the fragile, wounded side of the chimera. Theo fought against his urge to run from the emotional onslaught but before his body reacted, long slender fingers found his gripped fist under the table and opened it, intertwining themselves to help hold the chimera together. Liam continued, “I’m so sorry I ignored you and cheated on you and made you think you were worthless. You are so far from worthless Theo. I love you. Don’t you still love me, Theo?”

The words felt so genuine and Theo felt his resolve waiver. He slowly fought to find his voice as he began, “I love-“ Theo swallowed deeply as he knew he was about to pass off a lie that would be impossible to hide but one that he needed to commit to now, “I loved you Liam.” A tear dislodged itself from under the shades and began to travel down the chimera’s cheek. Liam’s eyes lit up from the uptick in the chimera’s heartrate but Stiles cut into the mood with an angled comment, “I still don’t get what you mean by Beacon Hills being unprotected. I am here and so is Scott’s dad. Not to mention my dad, Parrish, Scott’s mom, Deaton, Peter, and numerous other allies we can call on with you and the puppy pack leaving.”

Liam shook his head angrily before landing his glare on Stiles. He vengefully asked, “Shouldn’t you be pining over Derek somewhere else?

Something inside Theo snapped at Liam’s comment. Theo saw the words cut into Stiles and while he knew the wolf couldn’t possibly know what happened between the young Stilinski and the elder wolf, he couldn’t let the comment stand, “How about you shut up before you piss me off Dunbar?” Theo squeezed Stiles’ hand under the table to let the man know that their bond goes both ways.

Stiles tilted his head to face Theo and barely whispered, “Thank you.”

Liam’s eyes fell on the display and his mind raced as he saw the fading discoloration on the left side of Stiles’ neck. The torrent of hurt that flowed from Liam shifted into rage. His voice quivered but not with uncertainty, but with pure, unadulterated, fury, “So that’s what is going on?”

Theo could barely ask, “What?” before Liam’s hand reached across the table and yanked off the shades as he stood up. Theo’s hurt was on full display for the wolf. Liam’s eyes glanced through the holes in the metal table and saw their hands, holding one another steady. The wolf snapped as the charge to prime his deep, primal anger was lit and he aimed to hurt the chimera in a meaningful way, a way that wasn’t easily healed, a way that would leave a mark as he spat, “So. That’s it now. Moved on pretty quickly Theo. Maybe you never loved me. I don’t even think you can.”

The rush of comments blinded the chimera as the words cut into him. His body couldn’t muster anger though and the truth of his statement to Liam, almost an eternity ago, of only feeling one emotion at a time stood true. The chimera could only fell sadness and pain.

Stiles glared at Liam, “Shut up Liam and walk away.”

A vicious smile crossed the young wolf’s face as his eyes shifted golden and he spat, “So what? You two are **fucking** now?” The word hit with the intensity of a boulder falling into a lake.

Stiles quickly responded, “Not that it’s any of your business but no.”

Liam laughed darkly, fully pulled into his rage, “Then you have a few surprises ahead of you, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as Theo looked up at Liam and pathetically whispered, “Please stop, Liam. Please.”

The wolf felt the chimera relent, his neck exposed but that only drove the rage that fed the wolf to try to tear out his throat. He gleefully whispered, the wrath of his words dripped, “This bitch loves to be bent over and bred. **It** loves to scream.”

Theo lowered his head and the tears began to fall as his facial expression remained solid. The strength on the word “it” cracked through the defensive walls that the chimera established. The sorrow and self-doubt flooded through the dam.

Stiles gritted through his teeth, “Shut up Liam.”

Liam’s predatory smile widened as he said, “And don’t let **it** be in love with you. This chimera has a few extra features, courtesy of the Dread Doctors.”

Theo focused on breathing, his hand squeezing Stiles, pleading for some kind of relief.

Stiles repeated, “Shut up Liam!”

Liam threw his hands up in mock innocence, the vengeful tone of his words reflecting his intent, “Hey, I’m just warning you before **it** splits you in half in the name of love, Stiles.”

Stiles stood up, bringing their hands above the table and stared down Liam. The gentle ambers burned against the white hot fury of the golden globes. He asked, “Does this make you happy Liam? Hurting the man you claimed to love not minutes before?”

Liam grinned, “I’m the only one that could love **it**. It’s my responsibility. But, things would probably be a lot safer here if we sent **it** back to hell.” Liam’s rage bled off to its conclusion with the comments. The damage was done as Theo focused on the table, the words ringing painfully in his ears. To Liam, to his Little Wolf, he was nothing more than a thing to be used. He was a tool once again, exactly as he had been with the Dread Doctors. The chimera didn’t realize that he could have his already torn and broken heart shattered again, but these words took a hammer to the fragments that remained whole. He didn’t even register the pull against his hand when Stiles reared back and knocked Liam to the ground, his fist connecting fully with the wolf’s nose.

Blood shot out as the wolf grabbed his nose and quickly got to his feet. The smell of blood awakened the wounded chimera and before Liam could advance on Stiles, Theo flipped the metal table out of his way and blocked him.

His wounded golden eyes met Liam’s and with a coldness that he hadn’t possessed since he murdered Tracy, he said, “Make one move against Stiles and I will rip out your tongue and voice box and deliver them to Scott so that he knows exactly why his mouthy beta was ripped apart.”

The comments disarmed Stiles and it took a moment before Liam realized the threat his chimera just lobbed was spoken with an undeniable truth. The wolf grabbed his bags and stormed off while Theo stared at him leaving, a trail of tears sliding down his emotionless face.

Stiles snaked around Theo, the chimera’s grip on his hand being like granite and looked at him. He whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t stop him.”

Theo shook his head and looked to Stiles. He said, “It is not your fault. It is all _my_ fault.”

The hollow, emotionally dead words slashed through Stiles and he said, “No, Theo. This isn’t your fault.”

The barista came running out of the café and yell asked, “Is everything alright? We saw the table flip over.”

Theo shook off the coldness and released Stiles’ hand and quickly flipped it back over, “Everything is alright. Sorry about that.” He gave a gentle smile in an attempt to mask everything else.

She looked at the two agents and their spilled coffees, and gently asked, “Do you want two more cups of coffee. On the house?”

Stiles smiled and nodded before he ushered Theo inside. He pulled out a twenty and tucked it in the tip jar as she prepared the coffee. Theo stared off, every ounce of strength and resolved seemed to be used keeping him physically together. Once their coffees were finished, the two men grabbed them and went to the office.

They showered, changed in the bathroom next to the gym in their office building. They reported to work, ready for Rafael’s assignments for the day. Stiles knocked on Rafael’s door and the special agent told them to come in. Stiles and Theo walked into the office and waited as Rafael sat behind his desk and typed up a report. His eyes fell on the two and within a few moments he began.

“Stiles, I want you and Theo to take the day off.”

A look of surprise flashed across both of their faces and Stiles asked, “What gives McCall?”

Rafael looked from Stiles to Theo and back to Stiles, making eye contact, “This office cannot afford to lose our investment in Mister Raek-“He watched Theo’s expression begin to fall at the reference and dropped his agent tone. He began again, “Guys. I’m not stupid. I know that something is tearing you apart Theo and I don’t want the stress of this job to finish off what something else started.” He stood up and walked around the desk. He looked to both young men, “You two are all I have in this office and I will be damned if I am going to watch you fall apart and not do anything about it. Now take the day off and do what you need to and report back Monday ready to work. Do I make myself clear?”

Stiles and Theo nodded and responded, “Yes sir.”

Rafael put on a smile, “Now if you don’t mind, I have a meeting to attend with the local officials. Enjoy your day off and I better not catch you doing work today.”

Stiles smiled while Theo remained emotionless. The young Stilinski responded, “Yes sir. You won’t catch me doing anything today, sir. Except maybe ordering take out or seeing my dad in a non-official capacity or maybe picking up some chocolate. I could really go for some chocolate.”

Rafael’s smile widened as he pat both men on their respective shoulders and escorted them out of his office.

Stiles guided Theo out of the office as the chimera still seemed to be locked in autopilot. He walked him back to his apartment with scarcely a word shared between the two. When they reached Theo’s apartment, Stiles opened the door and guided him to the couch, making sure to sit next to him.

Theo slowly turned to Stiles and whispered, “Thank you.”

Stiles blushed as he responded, “No need. You know those things he said about you aren’t true right?”

Theo sighed and looked to the floor, “I don’t know. Maybe I am just a monster, a **thing** to be used by whomever could control me. Maybe Beacon Hills would be better off if I were back in Hell.”

The despair in Theo’s voice broke something in Stiles and the young man pulled the chimera to him, embracing him as he shifted his head so that Theo’s was tucked on the left side of his neck. He whispered, “You are not a thing. You are Theodore Raeken. You are the man that saved this whole fucking town more than once. You are not some tool but an amazing, surprisingly kind and caring asshole that has made my time back here enjoyable. I am so glad that I messaged you when I got back into town. I am so glad that we got drunk and you sang the Lion King to me before we went upstairs and you showed me how sexy you are. I am so glad that I finally decided to stop being a stubborn asshole and give you a chance to show who you really are. Because I have to admit, if they want to send you to hell then they had better make it two tickets because we are partners in crime now.” Stiles’ didn’t realize when he started to cry as the warm tears dripped down his face. Theo pulled back a little and grey met amber. Theo looked confused as the tears lined his face, “But everything I did.”

Stiles cut him off, “In these four walls, we don’t do history. It doesn’t help either of us. If you want to compare notes on who was more fucked up then we could but that doesn’t get either of us anywhere.”

Theo nodded and his eyes fell to the floor, “I just don’t want to feel right now. I actually miss my time with the Dread Doctors because I didn’t feel anything. It was easier. It was safe.”

Stiles slowly reached forward and cupped the bottom of Theo’s face and raised it so that once again grey and amber met, “Before them, when was the last time you felt safe?”

Theo thought for a minute and the tiniest grin came to his mouth as he whispered in a tiny voice, “With you. My captain.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Theo on the forehead, “Your captain isn’t going to steer the ship wrong.” The humor of the words began to fight against the deluge of tears trapped inside the chimera. He continued by kissing the tip of Theo’s nose, “I’m not going anywhere and I hope you decide to stay here with me.”

Something broke inside the chimera as Stiles leaned forward for the third kiss, he hungrily met him. With a primal ferocity, the chimera poured his passion into the kiss as he harshly sucked and nibbled on the young Stilinski’s lips. Stiles’ eyes were wide in surprise from the kiss and held contact with Theo’s opened greys. They closed their eyes as they deepened the kiss. Eventually, Stiles pulled back from the kiss and Theo meekly, almost innocently asked, “So, about that rain check?”

Theo looked into Stiles’ eyes, pupils blown out, lips swollen and red from the assault as the man softly responded, “I just want you to know that I am doing this for you. Because of you. I am unbelievably attracted to you and want to share myself with you. If we are just using each other, then I want nothing to do with it. I care about you and I don’t want to hurt you and I hope you feel the same.”

Theo slowly took a deep breath and said, “You’re right Stiles.” He looked to the floor, “I care about you and I want to share myself with you. But I would be lying if I said that part of me doesn't just wants to feel something that isn’t pain. Part of me wants you to claim me so that the last person to claim me isn’t **him**.”

Stiles reached forward and brought Theo’s face back up and said, “We aren’t there yet. It’s okay. We’ll get there, if you want. For now, let’s order some Chinese and watch some musical, because if you don’t think that I’ve noticed that not only do you love them but you have a heavenly voice then you are wrong. We don’t have to rush though I have to admit you are making it more and more difficult for me and eventually my willpower is going to give and I just hope we’ll be able to salvage the sheets.” Stiles smile widened into a goofy, ridiculous one that slowly brought a little of the sparkle back to the chimera’s eyes and a smug grin slowly began to form. Theo replied, “It’s okay Stiles, my captain, I can always buy new sheets.”


	5. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Stiles return from an assignment. Theo buys a bike and Scott returns from Davis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this chapter would be a good balance to the harsh side of last chapter. Theo is a little more free form in this chapter but I feel with character development, it would make sense. I hope you enjoy.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 5

 

 

A few weeks passed since the Liam crushed Theo again but through his friendship with Stiles, the chimera was feeling quite a bit better. The two finished an assignment where they tracked down hunters who were kidnapping younger supernatural kids in an effort to take out whole families. The two men once again surprised Rafael and he received a commendation from his superiors due to the almost ruthless efficiency of their tiny office. It was Tuesday night when they returned and the two managed to convince the Sheriff to come out to celebrate.

Theo and Stiles drug John to a local bar for karaoke night and by the end of the night got him on stage singing “Heat of the moment” by Asia. Initially John felt embarrassed but when his two back-up singers, Stiles, who couldn’t carry a tune if he was supplied with a bucket, and Theo, who sang with the most angelic voice the bar had ever heard, joined him, he finished the song to a standing ovation. The men laughed as they took their seats at a table near the bar.

John looked to Theo, as a smaller young woman stepped on the stage and began to sing “Firework”, “I didn’t know you could sing like that Theo. You’ve got real talent.”

Theo smugly shrugged, “Maybe, but the audience was eating up your performance and Stiles’ energy. I was just providing some balance.”

Stiles laughed as he took a sip of his water, “You mean bailing us out before we crashed and burned. I’m a little surprised with the modesty, especially when not 48 hours ago you were arguing with the Chief of Police Sun Valley. Something about him, and his police force not being able to find an iceberg on the Titanic.”

John spit out some of his water while Theo mocked indignation, “I was perfectly honest when I _informed_ him that the only missing persons I expect him to find is a lost doughnut or maybe even someone being held at the doughnut shop.”

Stiles started to laugh as the bar erupted in cheers as the woman finished her performance, “I didn’t even mind being chewed out by him, and Rafael later because the expression on that man’s face was priceless.”

Theo grinned, “No more priceless than when he showed up with the cavalry after we already had the hunters tied up and the missing children found. Frogs should mimic the way his mouth hung open. They’d catch more flies that way.”

John shook his head laughing before he said, “Now boys. You are supposed to be building rapport with the other towns within Beacon County and the cities surrounding. If you insult everyone then they won’t want the FBI there.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow to his dad’s comment as Coach Finstock took the stage and began to sing “Pennies from Heaven”, “They already didn’t want us there. The headlines read, “Feds find lost children. Local PD baffled” with our pictures blown up on the front page. It was kind of embarrassing for them.”

Theo nodded, “Yeah, that reporter was annoying. Constantly following us around and wanting an interview.”

Stiles grinned at Theo, “Correction, Mr. Raeken, she was following you around and wanted a private interview.”

Theo blinked a few times, “What? Really?”

John started to laugh again and Stiles nodded before he commented, “I swear you might be able to read the tiniest movements in a room, physical or social, but if someone wants to flirt with you, they’d better bring the biggest hammer they own.” Stiles elbowed his dad, “Get this. She wanted to give Theo a tour of the motel we were staying at so he wouldn’t get lost and so he could get situated in his room.”

John fought back the smile when Theo seriously commented, “Yeah, that made no sense. It was a shitty two story motel with a crappy pool, a broken ice machine, and two treadmills for a gym and somehow I got the room with a hot tub in it. Definitely some sleazy place.”

John held up his hand for mercy as he couldn’t control his laughter, “Stiles has you pegged Theo.”

Theo thought for a moment and muttered, “She was hitting on me?”

Stiles playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah. For what it’s worth, she was shooting daggers at me the entire time. She kept trying to correct me when I would mention who we were to some of the local officials.”

Stiles mocked the woman’s voice, “Excuse me, I thought Agent Raeken was the one in charge. Oh he’s the consultant, he must be in charge of the contract then. I think you should talk to Agent Raek- I mean Mr. Raeken.”

The three men laughed as their merriment began to die down. John looked to the both and said, “It’s good to have you boys back. Oh, have either of you spoke with Scott lately?”

Stiles shook his head and Theo smugly laughed and said, “Scott doesn’t talk to me unless the world is in danger.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and said, “Melissa told me that he should be in town by the end of the week. Spring break is coming up and he wanted to spend some time here. Maybe the three musketeers might get a chance to reconnect.”

Theo smiled his fake smile and lowered his eyes to the table a let out a muffled huff, his words almost being drowned out by the over-the-top cheering for Coach as he expertly finished the song, “Yeah, I don’t see that happening.”

Stiles looked to Theo and then back to his father, “Who knows, maybe it will. But we aren’t musketeers, we are pirates.” Stiles addressed Theo with his last comment, “Right, Bear?”

Theo looked up to Stiles and smiled a small genuine smile, “Yeah, Captain.”

John looked from Stiles to Theo and back to Stiles and groaned as he asked, “Do I even want to know?”

In unison, they responded, “Nope.”

The three men finished up with the bar and went to their separate homes. When Stiles and Theo reported for work on Wednesday, Rafael informed them that they could take the day off since they did so well on their last assignment. Stiles volunteered to stay back and finish up some paperwork while Theo gladly took the day off. Stiles didn’t see the chimera for the rest of the day but Theo was known for taking some personal time to himself so he thought nothing of it.

When Thursday morning rolled around, Stiles was concerned. Normally the chimera’s truck was already parked in their parking lot since he liked to get a work out in before they started the day. Today however, his spot was empty. Stiles parked his car in his assigned spot and pulled out his cell to call Theo when he heard the whine of a motorcycle headed his way.

A man drove up, completely covered in black riding gear, including a reflective black helmet with two points on the top that looked like wolf ears. The new custom street bike, all flat black trim, zipped by and parked it in Theo’s spot. Stiles stepped towards him in anger as the rider dismounted and removed his mirror shaded helmet. Theo wore the most childish grin as he said, “What do you think Stiles? Is this hot or what?”

Stiles’ anger quickly left and he fought back a giggle, “I think that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. You look like a cross between Chips, Knight Rider, and the wolf man. I hope you kept your receipts so you can return it.”

Theo mock pouted, “I think it looks good and it is fun to drive. I can outrun just about anything on the road.”

Stiles looked the bike over and nodded, “Alright. But when did you get a bike? I thought I would’ve noticed if you went off to a dealership to get it. Also, when did you learn to ride a motorcycle, I didn’t know you knew how. Did you get rid of your truck because I thought that was your baby?”

Theo smugly grinned, “Since I am just a consultant and not an Agent, I got a bonus from our last mission. I’d say it was money well spent. I still have my truck and I got the motorcycle yesterday and I learned how to ride it in about twenty minutes in the parking lot. So I am not technically legal to drive it but let’s just say I know how to make it look like I am.”

Stiles shook his head, “You are going to get yourself killed on that Bear. I think a motorcycle around here is pretty reckless.”

Theo’s grin widened as he said, “So you don’t want your present then?”

The young agent’s eyes lit up, “Present? What present?”

Theo pulled off the large backpack he was wearing and tossed it to Stiles, who fumbled with it for a few moments before catching it and opening it. He pulled out another helmet that was Beacon Hills High red, with a painted on pirate captain’s hat with a large metal flair that looked like a feather, and a visor that looked, from the outside, like it was wearing an eyepatch. Stiles held the helmet and his eyes glistened as he looked up to Theo.

The chimera responded, “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to steer this ship, Captain.”

The two men laughed as Theo secured the bike and they stepped inside the building. Theo got changed into his suit in the locker room area next to the showers while Stiles stood outside and asked, “So how did you learn to ride a motorcycle so quickly? Most people take forever to really get good, or at least it seems that way. I’ve got to admit, it does seem kind of cool now that I think about it. Maybe I just gave Ethan and Aiden too rough of a time when they had theirs. Though Scott really is to blame since he wouldn’t teach me how to ride his bike which is total bullshit since I taught him how to drive my jeep. I thought it was bros before machines of transit but that was his speci-“

Theo popped out of the entrance, still shirtless, and kissed Stiles on the tip of his nose, which instantly stop the young Stilinski from saying a word, and whispered, “You’re welcome.”

Stiles eyes widened a little, his mouth still open from stopping mid verbal grenade when Theo spoke again as he lifted his hand to gently close Stiles’ mouth, “You know I can’t keep up with your questions when you go full Stiles.” He smugly grinned as he said, “I’m just not strong enough or supernatural enough to process the full power of Agent Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Good thing I work for him.”

Before Stiles could respond, Theo popped back into locker room and finished getting change. The two men went to their office and awaited Rafael’s arrival. After twenty minutes, Stiles’ office phone rang and he answered it on speaker phone. Special Agent McCall’s voice came through on the other side, “Stiles, Theo. I am emailing you some information and paperwork to get done today. Nothing serious I just got called to DC last night about some business with personnel. Speaking of which, if you know anyone that would make a good agent, let me know. We might be getting another person or two for our office. Oh and I might not make it home in time to greet Scott but he should be back tomorrow afternoon. Let him know I miss him and will see him no later than Sunday.”

Stiles replied, “Yes sir. We’ll keep an eye out and hold down the fort here.”

Theo chimed in, “You can count on us sir.”

Rafa laughed a little on the other line, “Are you sure it’s a fort Stiles, and not a ship?”

Stiles’ face reddened and McCall hung up before he could respond. Theo giggled and looked to his partner, “I think our boss knows your nickname, Captain.”

Stiles mischievously glared at Theo, “Just wait until he learns yours, Teddy Bear!”

Theo playfully growled back, “You wouldn’t dare.” After a noted pause he slyly added, “Captain.”

The two men had a good laugh before they conducted their daily business. The day went by uneventfully and Theo attempted to teach Stiles how to ride his motorcycle after work. After a few scrapes, on the bike and the chimera, Stiles finally got the hang of it enough to be able to maneuver it at slower speeds around obstacles.

Friday proceeded very similarly to Thursday and the two men worked through the paperwork with ease. Theo learned quite a bit of the system and helped Stiles munch through the bureaucratic process that he had to deal with. They finished early and decided to cut out since all the calls were being forwarded to Stiles’ work phone and there wasn’t anything left to do in the office. They left on Theo’s bike and drove towards Scott’s house. As they left the parking lot, the fax machine came to life and a document printed out with a picture of a high value target. It stated that the person of interest, Derek Hale, was last seen in Sun Valley and Intel points that he was heading to Beacon Hills.

 

Scott stepped through the doors of his home, or at least the home he grew up in, to find that it was empty. He thought that his mother might’ve made it home early but the note of the fridge told him otherwise. The young man smiled though since his mom mentioned, in the note, that he might have a guest dropping by. Not long after finishing the note he heard the whine of a street bike pull into the driveway. He ran out the door and saw the all black figure with wolf ears on his helmet and the all Beacon Hills red rider on the back with a pirate style helmet. He looked confused until the rider gracefully almost fell off the bike and ran over to hug the alpha.

Scott couldn’t tell the smell from the exhaust and backed away a little until the rider slid his visor up and he saw Stiles’ smiling face. The alpha smiled and embraced his best friend. He said, “It feels like it has been forever.”

Stiles nodded into Scott’s shoulder and said, “I feel the same.”

Scott released his friend and saw the other rider finishing up with the bike and dismounting it. He walked towards them and Scott said, “I didn’t know Derek owns a motorcycle.”

Theo pulled off his helmet and smugly grinned, “He doesn’t. I do though.” He bit his lip as he fought against the usual conflict between him and Scott and said, “It’s good to see you.”

Scott was confused. He noticed the subtle shift in Stiles’ scent to hint at sadness after he removed his helmet but he also heard that Theo’s comment was truthfully said. Scott looked to the two and said, “Things have changed, haven’t they?”

Stiles mustered a smile and said, “Let’s step inside and talk. I think we all have some catching up to do.”

Scott guided the two to the sofa in the living room while he took a seat in the chair. Stiles grinned as he said, “I see Roscoe is still holding up.”

Scott nervously laughed, “Barely. I’m pretty sure it’s more duct tape than Jeep at this point.”

Stiles flailed his hand to bat away the comment, “Come on Scotty, that’s just more character.”

Scott laughed and said, “It barely made it back. I might be in some real trouble heading back to Davis.”

Stiles joined in the laughing and Theo meekly interrupted, “You can take my truck.”

An awkward silence fell over the three as Scott looked to the chimera to assess his intentions and Theo quickly stated, “Alright. I take that back. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

Scott lightly shook his head and in a genuine puppy-like tone asked, “Are you being serious Theo? I know you love your truck. You are practically part of it.”

Stiles looked to Theo in surprise as the chimera nervously bit his lip before he responded, finally making eye contact with the alpha, “Well, yeah I’m serious. I’ve got my bike now and while having the truck is nice, I don’t really _need_ it and on days when the weather is bad, Stiles can just give me a ride to work. That would also give us time to rebuild Roscoe.”

Scott leaned back in the chair, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly agape, “I don’t know what to say Theo.”

Stiles interrupted, “Say Thank you Scott. And don’t look a gift chimera in the mouth.” He looked to Theo, “Right, Bear?”

Theo looked to Stiles, “Yeah, Captain.”

Scott raised an eyebrow as he watched the two, “You guys are doing the thing you did as kids.”

Both men looked to the alpha and faked surprise. Stiles muttered, “I don’t know what you are talking about” while Theo mumbled, “What thing?”

Scott slowly nodded, “Okay. Things have changed.”

Stiles nodded and said, “Yeah Scott. Things have changed. What’s going on between you and Malia? Still going serious? Should I expect wedding bells in the not too distant future and maybe the pitter patter of tiny wolf paws?”

Scott laughed and waved off the verbal hand grenade while Theo simply smiled and watched. The alpha replied, “Things are good. We aren’t really serious since she is still traveling the world and I am moving forward with school. When she gets into town, we pick up exactly where we left off, which is nice, but I don’t think she’s ready for the whole monogamy and serious relationship thing right now. Which is fine since I spend most of my time nosed in a textbook.”

Stiles smiled and nodded, “That sounds good.”

Scott looked to the quiet chimera and said, “I’m sorry to hear what happened between you and Liam. Love can burn bright and fade away like that. I’m just glad you two decided to end things mutually.”

Theo lowered his head at Scott’s comment. He knew that the alpha was being genuine but he realized that Liam fed that story to him. Part of him wanted to correct him but while the wound had scabbed over, he wasn’t willing to pick at it yet.

Stiles looked between the two and corrected Scott, “Your hearing must be getting bad Scotty if you believed that lie. Things didn’t end mutually.”

Theo whispered to Stiles, “Don’t Stiles. It doesn’t matter.”

Scott looked puzzled again but he could smell the waves of hurt flow from the chimera while Stiles’ anger burned. He stated, “I’m not going to pry so if you don’t want to answer, Theo, it’s fine. But I would appreciate it if you would tell me what happened.”

Theo looked to Stiles and grey met amber as an unspoken conversation happened. They took each other’s hand and Theo looked to Scott and said, “Liam is hurting. Some things happened between us and, well, he hurt me. I know he didn’t mean to but he did.” The chimera looked to the young Stilinski, “Stiles helped me pick up the pieces and move on.” He looked back to Scott and smugly grinned, “Not to mention scored me a great job working for your dad, who says hi by the way and wants you to know he should be here by Sunday at the latest. Did you notice my kickass bike outside? Being a security consultant is kind of awesome.”

Scott genuine smile burned through and he looked to Stiles who only nodded. He asked, “Do I need to talk to Liam again and find out why he lied?”

Theo spoke up, “I think you need to talk to Liam but if anything, Little Wolf probably needs someone in his corner.” He quietly finished, “It just can’t be me. Not again.”

Stiles looked endearingly at Theo, “You still love him?”

Theo nodded and looked to the coffee table in front of them in thought, “Yeah, part of me always will. Or at least I think. I just don’t want him to think he is a monster and all alone. I know what that does to someone.”

Stiles hugged Theo and whispered, “You know, you are an impressive man, Teddy Bear.”

Theo laughed and leaned into the hug as Scott watched the affection. He said, “I definitely missed something.” The alpha looked to Stiles, “I also don’t mean to pry again. Man I am saying that a lot today. I guess I am just that much out of the loop.” Scott laughed and wore his goofy grin before he continued, “What happened with Derek?”

Stiles took a deep breath before blurting out, “That asshole got possessive and controlling and after his last stunt of playing “Let’s try to control every facet of Stiles’ life” I decided to kick him to the curb and serve him a restraining order. I bet he is in Virginia or DC looking for me as we speak.” Theo picked up on the subtle shift in Stiles' tone. The young man masked his chemo signals and heartrate but the anger in his tone masked a deep hurt. In that moment, the chimera learned just a little more about his captain.

Scott blinked a few times stunned before he said, “Okay. Then what about you two? You’ve been holding hands for quite a while now.”

Stiles and Theo looked to each other. They were being asked to confront and give a name to what they are together. Place a label on drunken confessions and karaoke. To title movie nights and workouts at their gym at work. Give idea form from the errant kisses and passionate squeezing, pulling, and grabbing. They searched each other’s eyes and Theo softly began, “We don’t know. We know we are friends but.”

Stiles finished, “Right now, we are enjoying the journey of life together. And we think that’s enough of a label.”

Scott smiled and said, “How did this happen? Not that I have a problem but I never would’ve guess. I thought you two hated each other.”

Stiles and Theo looked to Scott and Theo stated in his smug way, “I thought you still hated me.”

Scott felt the blow from his left field and responded, “I don’t hate you Theo. I don’t think I have that in me. I just. I just.” The alpha fought for the words and Theo supplied them, in a soft way, contrary to his smug comment, “You don’t feel safe around me. You expect me to harm your pack, your family, you. You can’t trust me.”

Scott looked down, feeling utterly embarrassed. The chemo signals lit up the room and Theo stood up and walked over to Scott, taking a knee to look towards his face, “It’s okay Scott. I gave you all the reason in the world and more to feel that way.” He placed his hand on the alpha’s shoulder and noticed the brief moment where Scott tensed up but that also led the alpha to raise his head and make eye contact. Theo continued, “I don’t blame you and I harbor no ill will towards you. You feel bad about it but you entrusted your pack to my care, you left me, with them of course, to look after the things you hold most dear. You have placed so much trust in my change to do the right thing. You feel bad but you’ve placed enough faith in me to feel quite the opposite. Thank you Scott.” Theo leaned his forehead forward and was surprised when Scott did the same. Their foreheads touched and the spark of an old connection, a fire that seemed to burn out years ago was reborn. After a few moments, Theo stood up and returned to his seat next to Stiles.

It took Scott a few moments to realize and let the words sink in before he looked up to Theo and then to Stiles. He said, “Yeah, I think your boyfriend is pretty awesome.”

Theo lightly chuckled as Stiles scoffed, “I thought we just went over how we weren’t going to put a label on anything.”

Behind the sofa near the door, the three men heard the quiet but happy sobs of Melissa, mom. During their talk they didn’t even hear or notice her step inside.

All eyes flew to her and Scott asked, “Mom. How long have you been standing there?”

She stepped into the room and hugged Scott and kissed him on top of the head, “Long enough to hear everything.”

She walked around to Stiles and hugged him and kissed him on top of his head too. He complained, “That’s embarrassing.”

Melissa glared at him and walked over to Theo and did the same. She whispered, “It’s good to have you back, Theodore.”

Theo genuinely smiled, “It’s good to be back.”

She slowly lowered herself and looked into Theo’s eyes and said, in her serious mom tone, “Now that’s out of the way. I have one warning. If you hurt my boy, there will be hell to pay.” Stiles’ eyes widened in horror at the comment as he looked to Theo.

Theo swallowed difficultly as Scott chimed in, “Mom we just settled that. We are good.”

Without breaking the gaze, Melissa responded, “Not you Scott, my other boy. His boyfriend.” Stiles’ horror shifted to the smug grin, the one he learned from the very chimera who was currently in the crosshairs of the protective mother bear of the pack.

Theo’s eyes widened and he pleaded, much like Stiles earlier, “I thought we weren’t putting a label on it.”


	6. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott talks to Liam. Theo and Stiles spend the day at the park. Derek confronts Stiles and Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape and abuse. Use caution if these are triggers.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 6

 

 

After eating dinner at the McCall house, which Melissa insisted had to happen, the three men went to Theo’s apartment.

Scott stepped into the apartment and took a look around before he said, “It looks like a dorm.”

Theo smirked to Scott before he glared at Stiles, who already began to laugh. “Don’t say a word Stiles. My apartment is just fine.”

Stiles smiled at Theo before taking a seat at the tiny table near the kitchen. Theo stepped into the kitchen and pulled out his bottle of whiskey from the freezer and set it on the table. Scott took another seat at the table while Theo grabbed three tumblers and put a couple of cubes of ice in each. He set them down on the table, with a couple of pills. Stiles poured the glasses and dropped Theo’s pill in his glass while Scott dropped his pill in his glass. The three men chinked their glasses and Stiles began, “To the three pirates of Cypress Street!” The three said their cheers before taking a sip.

Scott sipped his drink and asked, “Since Theo is Bear, for obvious reasons, and Stiles, you are Captain, what does that make me?”

Theo and Stiles looked to each other before looking back to Scott, the puppy expression already on the alpha’s face and both said, “Puppy.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “Why would I be Puppy?”

Stiles laughed and commented, “Take a look in a mirror, right now and tell me you aren’t a puppy.”

Theo smirked as he agreed, “Yes, Captain got you good on that one.” After a noticeable pause, “Puppy.”

Scott playfully side eyed Theo as he muttered, “Shut up.” Another noticeable paused, “Bear.”

Theo and Stiles laughed before they took another sip and Scott began to take a sip when his phone notification went off. He set the glass down and checked the message. After reading it he put his phone away and looked to the two, “Would you guys be mad if I called it early?”

Theo shrugged and Stiles adamantly complained, “Why are you leaving us already Scott? You just got to the apartment and we just started to have a drink. Don’t get me wrong, Mom’s diner was _awesome_! But we just got here.”

Scott bit his lip as he decided how to respond before he said, “Liam wants to see me.”

Stiles huffed, “Tell him to wait until tomorrow. You are ours tonight.”

Theo shot a look to Stiles and said, “Captain, we can kidnap Puppy later. He needs to spend time with his beta.”

Stiles pouted and stuck his tongue out to Theo after he said, “I know, I know. We just haven’t had the chance to hang out like this in forever. I’m allowed to be selfish.”

Theo playfully rolled his eyes at Stiles before he looked back to Scott, “You’re good. Just let us know when you are free this weekend or after we get off work during the week.”

Scott smiled and stood up to turn away as Theo stated seriously, “Keys!”

Scott turned around and said, “Dude, I had literally one sip. I am good to drive.”

Theo fought back a comment of annoyance and reached into his pocket and tossed a set of keys to the alpha. Scott caught them and said, “Thanks Theo. Is there anything you want me to tell Liam?”

Stiles commented, “Don’t play in traffic.”

Theo smirked at his captain before he said, “Nothing really to say but grab the plastic bag in the closet.”

Scott walked over to the closet under the stairs and opened the door. He found a large white plastic shopping bag with clothes. He looked at them before he said, “What are these?”

Theo lightly smiled and said, “The last gift I bought him before we broke up.” Theo humorlessly laughed, “The day we broke up to be exact.” He continued, “He should have them.”

Scott nodded and tossed Roscoe’s keys on the table before he took the bag and left the apartment.

Stiles looked to Theo and said, “I thought you threw them away.”

Theo shook his head as he slid Scott’s drink over and downed it. He replied after finishing the drink, “Nope. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. At least this way, Liam still gets to know that I care.”

Stiles took a sip before he said, “I would’ve thrown them away. Or at least returned them. That had to have cost you at least fifty or a hundred dollars, maybe more. That kind of apparel doesn’t come cheap.”

Theo took a sip before he said, “No it doesn’t.” He smiled as he looked to Stiles, “I guess it’s a good thing my “boyfriend” hooked me up with an awesome job working for the FBI. I just hope he doesn’t catch me making out with my coworker.”

Stiles grinned mischievously, “You might have to be punished for that. I heard your “boyfriend” can be quite selfish. Especially when nosy reporters try to seduce you.”

The two continued to drink while Scott drove to Liam’s home.

 

The drive was uneventful but Scott’s mind wandered as he grew accustomed to driving Theo’s truck. The cab smelled like the chimera but he could pick up the trace scent of Liam. Scott thought about what Theo said before they had dinner and realized that the chimera really did love his beta but something serious happened. When Scott reached the house, he parked on the curb. He slowly got out of the truck and saw his beta barreling for him only to stutter his steps before he reached his alpha.

Scott immediately picked up waves of happiness shifting to confusion and fear. Before Liam said anything, Scott stated, “Theo’s alright. I’m just borrowing his truck since the jeep is on its last legs.”

Liam asked weakly, “You spoke to Theo?”

Scott nodded as he grabbed the plastic bag and said, “Let’s talk inside. I want to hear how things are going.”

The two stepped inside and Liam walked to his room, with Scott following close behind him. Liam sat on his bed while Scott took a seat at the computer table. Scott looked to the worn eyes of his beta and asked, “How are you holding up?”

Almost immediately, Liam jumped up, anger and tension flowed from the beta as he said, “I don’t know. Not good. Definitely not good. Mason, Corey, and Nolan are avoiding me. I ruined things with Theo and Stiles just seems to be around to torment me. Now I bet they got to you as well.”

Scott calmly stated, “Liam. Breath. I don’t know what’s going on with Mason, Corey and Nolan but I can tell you Stiles isn’t trying to torment you and no one got to me. I am here because I wanted to see you and I know you need me.”

Liam looked to Scott with wounded golden eyes as he said, “I don’t know how to deal with it Scott. It feels like someone just tore a hole out of my body and there is nothing I can do to fix it.”

Scott stood up and embraced his beta. He said, “It’s what heartbreak feels like. I know that feeling too. You have to find what anchors you and move forward, one small step at a time.”

Liam pushed Scott away and almost yelled, “Theo is my anchor.”

Scott sighed and weakly smiled, “I know but I think you might have to find another.”

Liam’s claws pushed out and he yelled, “Why? Does he hate me now?”

Scott thought about telling Liam what he thought the beta wanted to hear but remembered what Theo told him, “No, he doesn’t. You just hurt him and he just can’t deal with that pain.”

Liam accused, “What did he tell you? How I cheated on him for months and refused to touch him. I made him think that he was worthless. How I finally got the chance to talk to him but when I saw him with Stiles I blew up at him and told him he wasn’t even a person, just a thing to be used?” The wolf yelled the last question, “What did he tell you?”

Scott’s eyes widened as he remembered Theo’s response to his questions. He never would’ve guessed what happened. Scott slowly began, “Liam, all Theo told me is that you hurt him and he knew that you were hurting too. He wanted me to talk to you and help you since you probably need someone in your corner. He still loves you.”

Liam’s anger was decimated by Scott’s words and the rage fled only to be replaced with profound sadness. Liam weakly spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “He said that. Even after everything he was concerned about me.”

Scott nodded, “Yeah. He didn’t want you to be alone. He just admitted that he couldn’t help you though.”

Liam almost pleaded with Scott, “Then I can make it better right? I can get another chance. I can be with him?” The desperation flowed through the young beta’s words and it tore at his alpha.

Scott knew deep down that love comes in many forms and one that he would have to show now would be the toughest of them all. The alpha fought against his urge to foster hope that would ultimately do more damage and said, “I don’t think it’ll happen. When was the last time you spoke with Theo?”

Liam slumped onto his bed and said, “Almost a month ago. I’ve seen him since then.” Anger once again threatened to fill his voice when he spat, “With Stiles. Always with Stiles.”

Scott simply replied, “They do work together Liam. They are around each other a lot. Don’t forget, Theo lost his friends when you two broke up. All he has is Stiles.”

Liam shot up and glared at Scott, golden eyes blazing, “Are you defending them?”

Scott shook his head, “No, Liam. I am just explaining things from Theo’s perspective.”

Liam asked weakly, “How can I fix this Scott? How can I make this hurt go away?”

Scott shook his head, “I don’t know Liam. I just don’t know.” Scott sighed and then remembered the bag. He grabbed it and said, “Theo wants you to have this. He said it was something he got for you the day your relationship ended.” He handed the bag to Liam and the beta took it. Theo’s scent leaked from the bag but it carried a faint hint of another scent, the chimera’s broken heart.

Liam pulled out a couple of Duke warm up sweats and a custom Duke Lacrosse jersey with Dunbar and the number 09. He laid them out on the bed, tears threatening to overwhelm the beta as Scott watched. Liam pulled out a note and the last pair of warm up sweats in the bottom. They were Theo’s size but had the Duke colors.

Liam opened the note and read it:

**Liam**

**I couldn’t help but be excited for you and your scholarship. I am so proud of you. You continue to impress and I don’t know if I could love you more. Most of these are yours but you’d make me really happy if you found a place for me, a place for us in North Carolina so I could wear my set for a reason. If you need any more help convincing you why I should go with you, just remember that I would be living with you and wearing those comfy sweats as I pranced around our home. Whatever you decide, I love you Little Wolf.**

Liam sighed deeply as a tear spilled over his cheek and weakly muttered, “I fucked up Scott.”

Scott stepped over to his beta and wrapped a protective arm around him and held him. The alpha said, “I’m sorry Liam. Find a way to get back to the mean. You aren’t alone though, I’m here for you.” His beta leaned back into the hug finding at least a temporary safe haven in the storm he created.

 

Stiles and Theo finished their drinks and sat on the couch in the living room, watching “Repo! The Genetic Opera” on Netflix. During each of the songs, Theo serenaded Stiles which caused the young man to blush and giggle as the chimera got wrapped up in the performances. When they reached the end of the movie, Theo lowered the volume and stood up as he sang “Chromaggia” to Stiles. As he finished, Stiles looked impressed at his vocal rang but also seemed a little sad. He asked, “You sang that song different from the rest, Bear.”

Theo took his seat and said, “Yeah. I have a lot in common with Chromaggia.”

Stiles looked confused as he said, “Well, I don’t speak Italian so what was the song about?”

Theo began, “Chromaggia is a bird that was shot at by a hunter’s fatal arrow. She flew around trying to dodge it and those around her died. She was asked why she didn’t continue to outfly the danger when realized the arrow was in her wing. She told them that everyone she flew around was hurt because of her carelessness. In the end she threw herself into a volcano so she wouldn’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

Stiles thought for a moment and responded, “Oh. Your family and the other chimera.”

Theo nodded slowly, “Yeah. I guess when Kira sent me to hell, she sent the arrow too.”

Stiles pulled Theo in and hugged him, “You know I love you.” The words escaped Stiles’ lips before his brain had a chance to catch up. They floated in the air for a brief moment as Theo responded, “I love you too, Stiles.”

Theo pulled back from the embraced and grey met amber as they reflected on their separate declarations. Each given in such a mundane manner but the depth of the feeling was there. Theo whispered again, “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled and repeated, “I love you, Theo.”

The two men kissed and embraced. They spent the night holding one another almost for fear that the dream would disappear if they didn’t hold on tight enough.

 

Morning came and Theo opened his eyes, as an arm snaked around his torso. He remembered the last night and rolled around. Stiles’ eyes were still shut but the young man was slowly waking up. Theo kissed the tip of his nose and quietly spoke, “Good morning Captain.”

Stiles smiled and said, “Good morning Bear.”

Theo asked, “What are we doing today?”

Stiles yawned and said, “I’m going to head back home and get a few things in order. Do you want to go for a run a little later?”

Theo smiled and said, “Yeah. Let’s meet up at the park side of the preserve.”

Stiles kissed Theo on the tip of the nose and agreed. Theo said, “Take my bike. I’ll drive Roscoe so I can help figure out all the work that needs to be done.”

Stiles laughed and said, “Rebuild everything is my guess.”

Stiles gathered his things and left and Theo got himself cleaned up and changed into his loose fitting FBI training clothes. He grabbed his duffel, which carried a change of clothes and drove Roscoe to the park. He beat Stiles there and left his duffel in the jeep.

Stiles got home and finished up a little paperwork and messaged Rafael about Scott being in town and how the dinner went. He got cleaned up and drove the bike to the park. He parked it next to Roscoe and looked around for Theo. Stiles got a little worried when he didn’t find the chimera as he looked around at the people enjoying their Saturday at the park. He almost called out for him when he felt something large bump into the back of his leg.

Stiles looked down to see the large black wolf with golden eyes. He smiled and said, “I see you want to be playful today bear.”

Theo walked around Stiles, a seemingly happy expression for a wolf on his face. A young woman walked over to Stiles and said, “Oh my god, you have such a pretty dog. Can I pet him?”

Stiles looked to Theo and said, “Well, Bear. Can she pet you?”

Theo appeared to do a wolf version of shrugging his shoulders as the woman reached forward and rubbed behind his ears. Theo seemed to be enjoying it until the woman said, “Who’s a good pupper?”

Theo laid his ears back and flashed his front teeth, without growling and the woman quickly pulled back. Stiles laughed and said, “He doesn’t like to be called a pupper or dog or pretty much anything like that.”

Theo looked to Stiles and nodded as his ears rose and he did a short lap around the young man. The woman asked, “What should I call him?”

Stiles responded with a smile, “Call him Bear. He likes that.” Theo barked once and jumped around Stiles. The woman smiled and knelt near Theo and said, “Can I pet you again, Bear?”

Theo looked to Stiles and rolled his eyes. Stiles laughed and said, “Go on Bear. Be nice to her.”

Theo seemed to huff before he walked around the woman and sat down. She started to scratch his fur on the scruff of his neck. Stiles looked to Theo, “See, that’s not so bad is it?”

Theo raised an eyebrow to Stiles before he leaned forward and licked the young man’s hand. Stiles laughed lightly again, “I know you love me Bear. I love you too.”

The woman looked to Stiles and said, “He’s such a well behaved and good d- bear. What breed is he?”

Stiles nervously rubbed the back of his head thinking while Theo smugly grinned at the young man. Stiles looked to Theo and jokingly said, “That’s not funny Bear” before he looked to the woman and said, “He’s a hybrid. Mostly wolf though.”

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, “He’s a wolf hybrid and this well trained? How old is he?”

Stiles replied, “He’s twen- he’s two years old. And it took a lot of time for me to train this one.”

Theo barked at Stiles a few times as a way of saying, “You trained me? Ha!”

The woman looked to Stiles and back to Theo and said, “I think he disagrees with you.”

Stiles held his hands up in surrender, “Alright. He pretty much trained himself. I just wish he wouldn’t make a mess of the house.”

The woman laughed and Theo eyed Stiles with a raised eyebrow. The chimera walked away from the woman scratching him and walked around the back side of Stiles and bumped the back of his leg.

Stiles nearly fell forward and she asked, “What does he want?”

Stiles laughed a little as he responded, “He wants to go for a run.” Theo bumped him again playfully. “He’s pretty persistent too.”

The woman laughed, “I can tell. Have a good day.” She knelt down and looked to Theo, “You too Bear.”

Theo barked at her once and bumped Stiles’ leg. Stiles said good bye and looked to the chimera, “Did you think that was funny?”

Theo barked once to say, “Yeah.”

Stiles shook his head and walked towards the cross country path through the preserve. He began to run and Theo easily circled around him as he ran. The muttered through heavy breaths while they run, “Is this even a work out for you? I bet you run more than this in your sleep.”

Theo darted away from Stiles and played tag with a tree he could barely see. When he reached it, he caught a scent that was familiar but he couldn’t place it. After a moment, he ran back to Stiles as he rounded the path. The chimera looked back up to Stiles and barked. Stiles managed a laugh and said, “Yeah, yeah. You are fast.” They finished the few mile path and made it back to the park.

Stiles said, “Aren’t you going to change back?”

Theo shook his head before he nudged his snout into Stiles’ groin, bumping the young man back. Stiles responded, “That’s not funny Theo”

Theo circled around Stiles and nudged him again on the young man’s backside. Stiles stumbled forward, “What? Being playful.”

Theo lowered his front half to the ground in one quick energetic motion and barked to agree.

Stiles grinned as he picked up a stick and threw it and said, “Fetch Bear.”

Theo sat down and rolled his eyes at Stiles. Stiles laughed, “Too good for catch?”

Theo nodded his head. Stiles remembered something and went to the back of his jeep. He opened the tailgate and grabbed a collar that Scott left in the back of the jeep quite a while ago. He looked to Theo and said, “If you want to play in the park, you have to have a collar.”

Theo sneezed in disapproval. Stiles knelt and put the collar around the chimera’s neck as loose as it could fit. While close to his face, Theo licked a long stripe across Stiles’ face. The young man stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. He laughed as he wiped the saliva off his face, “That’s not funny Theo.”

Theo walked over to Stiles and laid his head on the man’s left side shoulder, his nose firmly rubbing against Stiles’ ear and neck. Stiles grabbed Theo and hugged the wolf. After a moment, Stiles pushed Theo away and ran into the park as he said, “Come on Bear. Chase me.”

They ran and played around in the park for over an hour and both of them were tired and panting by the end of it. Neither of them noticed the black Camaro drive away from the park.

Theo walked to the public bathroom and Stiles followed him. The chimera walked into the back stall and shifted back human. Stiles watched completely in awe. Theo looked to Stiles and blushed a little as he quietly asked, “You don’t think I’m a freak because I can do that?”

Stiles shook his head and smiled, “You’re beautiful. I think you’re a freak because you kept jamming your nose in my crotch and ass.” He laughed at the end of it and Theo stepped towards Stiles and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. After a quick kiss, Theo whimsically said, “Maybe next time you won’t put a collar around my neck.”

Stiles stepped back and admire Theo, completely naked except for the dog collar, and said, “I don’t know. I think this is a good look for you.”

Theo rolled his eyes as he walked to the corner of the stall and reached up, pushing a ceiling tile loose and his clothes fell into his arms. He quickly put on the clothes and looked to Stiles with his smug grin, “So you think I should wear a collar?”

Stiles shrugged a little and said, “Yeah. At least sometimes. This was fun. You should show up to the office one day like that and I can convince Rafael that we need a K-9 unit with me as the handler.”

Theo’s grin shifted mischievously, “I could have fun with that but then you might have to walk me.”

Stiles thought for a moment, “Oh that would be bad. Scratch that idea. I don’t want to carry dog bags behind you.”

Theo laughed and said, “Exactly. I’m going to head back home and take a shower. Do you want to grab dinner later?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to give my dad a call and find out if he is free today.”

Theo nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” Theo leaned towards Stiles and kissed him before they went their separate ways.

Theo made it back to his apartment with Roscoe only giving him a little trouble. When he stepped into his apartment, the familiar scent caught his nose. He closed the door behind himself as he stepped in and the scent finally registered. In surprise he said, “Derek. What are you doing here?”

From somewhere in the apartment, Derek replied darkly, “Why does your apartment smell like Stiles?”

Theo answered, “Where are you?”

Derek stepped out of the kitchen bend and stared at Theo. Theo noticed that Derek looked worn with dark rings under his eyes, his skin was even paler than normal and with the stubble on his face, and he looked beat down. Derek looked like he had lost weight since the last time Theo saw him.

Derek repeated lowly, anger in his voice, “Why does your apartment smell like Stiles? Why does your bed smell like my mate?”

Theo stepped towards Derek, “You know you shouldn’t be here. Stiles served you a restraining order and doesn’t want to see you.”

Derek stepped forward, his eyes blazing blue, his claws extended, “Are you trying to keep me from my mate?”

Theo took a step and let his eyes flash gold as he smugly grinned and replied, “I am not going to let you hurt Stiles. Not again.”

Derek growled, “Where is Stiles?”

Theo laughed derisively at Derek, “Like I would tell you anything. How about you get the hell out of my apartment and Stiles’ life while you are at it.”

Derek lunged towards Theo and the chimera moved to block a direct slash but Derek reached around the chimera and plunged his claws into the back of his neck. Theo felt as Derek forced his way into his mind and was helpless to stop him. Derek ravenously searched through Theo’s mind, looking for information about Stiles. The chimera attempted to throw up mental barriers but the elder wolf was just too strong and adept with his mind probe.

Theo and Derek stood motionless for several minutes as Derek tore through the chimera’s mind. A trickle of blood travelled out of Theo’s nose and down as his face as Derek released the grip and ran out of the apartment. Theo collapsed on the floor, completely incapacitated and lost consciousness.

When Theo regained consciousness, he saw that the front door to his apartment was still open. He knew that Derek left in a rage since even Theo didn’t know where Stiles lived. He pulled himself to his feet and pulled out his cell. He messaged Stiles:

**Derek is in town trying to find you. Get somewhere safe.**

**Captain: He’s at my dad’s house. Get here quick.**

 

Theo moved with speed he didn’t realize he possessed as he left to get to Stiles.

 

After messaging Theo, Stiles looked to his dad in the living room and said, “Derek’s car just pulled up.”

The sheriff stepped into his study and grabbed his gun before he joined his son in the living room. John asked, “What do you want to do about this Stiles?”

Stiles shook his head as he felt weak beyond measure and said, “Just get him to leave Dad. I can’t deal with him again.”

The sheriff nodded and slid his gun between his belt. The doorbell rang and John stepped to it. He opened the door to see Derek.

Derek weakly stated, “I know Stiles is here, can I see him?”

John forcefully replied, “You know my son has a restraining order against you Hale. Leave the property.” Stiles peeked towards Derek and saw how badly their time apart treated the elder wolf. A part of Stiles felt bad for the man he loved.

Derek pleaded, “Please, Sheriff. I need to see him.”

John began to say something but Stiles’ resolve failed and he weakly said, “Dad. Let him in. I’ll talk to him.”

John stepped away from the door and Derek stepped in. He rushed towards Stiles and the young man backed up to put distance between them. Derek stopped and looked to the floor. He said, “Why did you leave Stiles? I need you. I love you.”

The anger and hurt within Stiles rose and he argued back, “I left because you tried to make me your prisoner. I was supposed to quit my job and stay at home. Talk to no one but you and only go where you wanted me to go. That doesn’t sound like love. That sounds like control.”

Derek nodded, his wounded eyes falling on Stiles with the intensity of a hurricane, “I can change. I can do better. I can be there for you.”

Stiles argued back, “Why? Because you see I’m happy now? Where was the change when I wanted to talk to my friends? Where was my life when I wanted to excel in the FBI and build a satisfying career? Where was the support Derek? Where was this willingness to change when you locked me in the basement? I was down there for days, no food, no water, no light. Just darkness and my thoughts. Where were you then?”

Derek responded weakly, “I’m sorry Stiles. I was just so scared that something would happen to you. I can’t lose you.”

John responded, “So you locked my son in the basement? I should shoot you for that alone Hale.”

Derek shot a glare at the sheriff who immediately placed his hand on the pistol. Derek slowly looked back to Stiles, “Come back to me. Let’s build a life together. You are my family, my mate.”

Stiles stepped forward, full of indignation, “I’m not your anything Derek. I’m not the punching bag to your threats and punishments. I’m not the one you cling to in some attempt to feel something other than contempt for everyone. I’m not your family and I’m not your mate.”

Derek’s rage grew and he growled at Stiles. The Sheriff quickly retrieved the pistol and raised it at the elder wolf. Derek blurred towards the sheriff, grabbed him, and threw him into the far wall, knocking him out. The pistol tumbled to the floor as Stiles ran up the stairs. Stiles ran into his room and locked the door. He pushed his desk to block the door and ran to the window. He heard the wolf charge up the stairs as he ran to the window. Stiles tried to work the lock as the door splintered, fragment of wood flew into the room and distracted the young Stilinski.

Stiles finished undoing the lock as the desk flew across the room and shattered against the wall next to Stiles. A few pieces of wooden shrapnel caught Stiles and fresh cuts bled from his face and arms. He turned to face Derek. The man he saw was completely feral. His eyes burned holes in him with blue intensity. His mouth hung open slightly, saliva dripping off the savage fangs. Stiles steeled his nerves and walked towards Derek.

He forcefully spat, “You are just trying to destroy my life again. Get the hell out of my life Derek. I never want to see you again.”

Derek rushed Stiles and grabbed the young man by the sides of his upper arms. The pressure was intense and Stiles gasped, “You’re hurting me.”

Derek leaned forward and rubbed his face against the side of Stiles’ neck. His breathing shifted as he caught sight of a fading mark and caught the smell of the chimera. Derek spat, “You’ve been with him. You’ve given yourself to that monster?”

Stiles struggled against Derek’s grip and argued back, “That monster? The only monster I know is you. Yes, I’m with Theo. I love Theo. I don’t love you Derek, not anymore.”

The words stoked the rage within the wolf and he threw Stiles against the wall. The young man hit and the sound of a pop was heard from his shoulder as he hit and fell onto his bed. Stiles pleaded, “Stop Derek.”

The elder wolf descended on Stiles and said, “I will make you mine again.”

Stiles tried to kick the wolf away but Derek grabbed his shoulder and Stiles let out a scream in pain. Derek ripped through Stiles’ shirt and sent the cloth flying. He forcefully placed his hand across Stiles’ mouth and tore away his pants. Stiles tried to struggle but Derek slammed his head into the headboard which filled Stiles with nausea.

The elder wolf leaned down and dragged his face up Stiles’ body, basking in the young man’s scent. He growled near Stiles’ ear, “I will make you mine.” Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked to the door and saw his salvation.

Theo stood at the door, having practically flown up the stairs and released a roar that shook the house’s foundation. 

Derek ignored Theo, completely drawn to his mate, and licked the side of Stiles’ face.

Theo ran over to Derek and grabbed the elder wolf by the shoulder and threw him into the far wall. Theo stood in between Stiles and Derek, golden eyes blazing. He looked to Stiles and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Stiles weakly shook his head and Theo continued, “I’m going to hold him back. Get to safety. Get to Scott.”

Stiles was about to respond when Derek’s claws made contact with Theo’s face and a fan of blood sprayed the young Stilinski’s face. Theo rebounded quickly and charged Derek, grabbing the elder wolf’s waist and slamming him against the wall. Theo shouted, “Hurry Stiles.” Stiles ran out of his room and down the stairs.

Derek brought his forearms down powerfully against the chimera’s back and knocked him to the floor. Derek could smell the blood and the predatory part of his wolf clamped down. Derek leaned down and grabbed Theo by the throat as the chimera struggled to get to his knees.

Derek’s claws pierced the sides of Theo’s neck and he could feel the pressure increase as it threatened to cut off his oxygen and blood. Theo jammed his claws into Derek’s ribs and felt the points slide between the bones themselves as he found soft tissue. The elder wolf howled in pain but kept his grip. He growled, “When I kill you, he’ll have to come back to me.”

Theo’s head swam from lack of oxygen as he felt the pressure on his throat increase. He was close to blacking out when he heard Stiles, his defiant captain, yell, “I wouldn’t bet on that Derek.”

Theo managed to look to the door just in time to see Stiles discharge his dad’s pistol into Derek. The chimera fell to the floor and lost consciousness.


	7. Whiskey on the Rocks-Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Stiles recover in the hospital. Derek receives an unexpected visitor while locked up in the hospital.

Whiskey on the Rocks-Chapter 7

 

 

Theo slowly woke up to the harsh lights and sterile but overpowering smells on the Beacon Hills hospital. Initially his pulse jumped and he expected to hear Tara but slowly his hearing just picked up two other heartbeats. His eyes crept open as he adjusted to the light and a figure blurred to his bedside. He looked up at him as his eyes adjusted and saw Scott with a look of relief but also concern on his face. The alpha said, “That was pretty foolish to take on Derek by yourself Theo.”

Theo struggled to speak and weakly croaked out, behind his weak, but smug expression, “I had him up until he tried to crush my throat.”

He caught Stiles’ scent in the adjacent bed when the young man stated, “And I helped when he tried to do that.”

Theo looked to Stiles and smiled. He saw a few bandages on his boyfriend’s arms and face and his left arm was in a sling but otherwise, Stiles appeared to be his usual energetic self. Theo’s voice strained, still damaged from Derek’s assault, “What happened? Did you kill Derek?”

Stiles shook his head, “No. Though every part of me wanted to. I shot him in the shoulder. He dropped you and it wasn’t long before EMTs showed up. When Dad came to he called for backup. He heard most of the struggle.”

Theo chuckled a little, “Then I guess I owe your dad one for that.”

Stiles wore his shit eating grin, “I guess you do. Don’t worry, he takes payment in the form of cheeseburgers and curly fries. And if you replace the bottle of Jack you drank all those months ago then he might be happier.”

Theo rebutted, “But if I get him those things, then you’ll be mad at me.”

Stiles nodded slowly, as his grin widened, “You are exactly right Bear. I guess you have quite the problem to deal with.”

Theo looked to Scott and in a raspy voice said, “I’m a little surprised to see you first Scott. I figured your Dad or the Sheriff would greet me.”

Scott’s lopsided smile glowed as he said, “My Dad is overseeing the security of the FBI high value target that you two apprehended and the Sheriff is just down the hall talking to mom. She was pissed about what happened and I’m pretty sure the Sheriff is trying to keep her from sliding some wolfsbane into Derek’s IV.”

Theo coughed a few times as his throat still fought to heal and said, “Then I am really glad that you are here Scott.”

Scott’s smile grew and he said, “You two have visitors if you are up to it.”

Theo looked to Stiles and grey and amber met. Without words they spoke volumes and Stiles said, “Sure. Send them in.”

Scott opened the door and stepped out and Theo quickly turned his head as he caught Liam’s scent. Mason and Corey stepped inside but before they closed the door, Theo strained to yell, “Get in here Little Wolf. It’s not visiting if you sit outside the door and never come in.”

Liam slowly crept into the room with his head down and slid behind Mason and Corey. Mason looked to Stiles and Theo and said, “I didn’t think I would ever see you two in hospital beds next to each other and be happy about it. I also didn’t think I would hear about Theo stopping Derek.”

Mason and Corey smiled while Theo corrected him, “I just held Derek back long enough for Stiles to deal with him. You know Agent Mieczyslaw Stilinski is the most well trained, tactically proficient agent in the greater Beacon Hills area.”

Theo grinned as he looked to Stiles who stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and said, “I think this might have to go on your performance review, Mr. Theodore Raeken. You needed help from your boyfriend to apprehend the high value target. You might lose points for that.”

Mason, Corey, Stiles, and Theo laughed at the banter between the two while waves of sadness flowed from Liam.

Theo picked up on the chemo signals and looked to Corey, “Do you and Mason mind taking the most honorably and esteemed Agent Stilinski to the cafeteria so he can grab a bowl of chocolate ice cream for his boyfriend’s incredibly sore throat.”

Stiles giggled as he said, “But you can’t have chocolate, Bear. What would the girl in the park think?”

Theo smugly grinned, “She would think that I am the most gorgeous pet she has ever seen and so well behaved.”

Stile stuck his tongue back out at Theo and left the room with Mason and Corey. Liam attempted to slink behind them when the greys fell on him. Theo whispered, “Come here Little Wolf.”

Theo adjusted the bed so that he could sit up and face Liam. Conflicted emotions wrestled in the chimera’s mind before he said, “I’m glad you came to visit.”

Liam slowly moved closer to Theo, his eyes still firmly planted to the floor as he weakly said, “I heard what happened and I was, ergh, am worried about you.”

Theo sighed, his voice made it sound more struggled than what it was, and said, “Look at me Little Wolf.”

Liam inched his face up and his blues met the greys. Theo looked at Liam and saw the distress on the wolf’s face. He looked like he hadn’t slept well and his eyes darted around frantically like an animal trapped in a cage. Theo asked, “How are you holding up?”

Liam bit his lip nervously before he said, “I’m alright. School’s been hard but it won’t be long until it’s finished and I go to college. I’ve just been focusing on lacrosse since we have championships coming up.”

Theo smiled a little as he nodded, “That’s good. How are your chances looking?”

Liam smiled a little, “We are looking pretty good. We might just be the state champions.”

Theo gently laughed which turned into a coughing fit, “Good. I expect nothing less.”

After a long pause, Theo asked, “I take it you got the present.”

Liam slowly nodded as his eyes misted up, “Yeah. Thanks Theo. Do you want me to bring the one pair back to you?”

Theo shook his head, “No. Stiles would probably try to throw them away or worse.”

At the mentioning of Stiles’ name, Liam’s eyes returned to the floor, “Yeah. You are with Stiles.”

Theo nodded slowly, his lips pursed in finality before he said, “Yeah. He’s pretty awesome.”

Liam bit his lip as his rage grew but he fought against it and asked, “Do you- I mean Theo can we. Um. Would it be possible-“

As Liam fought to find the words Theo interrupted, “Yes Liam. We can still be friends. I just hope you understand that when you get me to cheer you on at the games that I come with a lead cheerleader as well.”

Liam looked to Theo, a glint of hope and relief in his eyes, “I can completely understand Theo.” Liam laughed a little as his spirits picked up, “I mean two more cheerleaders, just for me is better right? With you and Stiles there, we have got to become state champions.”

Liam looked at the side of Theo’s neck and saw the claw marks. He leaned closer and Theo turned his head away to further expose his neck. The wolf asked, “What made Derek do that? Those go deep and it looks like they are taking forever to heal.”

Theo nodded and before he could respond, Deaton stepped into the room and said, “They are wounds caused in protection of ones mate.”

Theo sat up further and pointed to the back of his neck, “Just like these. They are still trying to heal.”

Deaton looked at the wounds and continued, “Once a werewolf bonds with a mate, their strength ebbs and flows with that mate.”

As Deaton spoke, Stiles, Mason, and Corey returned with an ice cream each and one for Theo. Theo glared at the three as they only returned with four as he spooned out some and ate it. The cold ice cream eased the pain in his throat and he offered his bowl to Liam, who seemed to be embarrassed that his friends didn’t get him any. Liam looked to the offer and Stiles complained, “But I got that for you Bear.”

Theo replied, “Then you should’ve remembered Liam too.” Theo looked up at the wolf who took the bowl with a smile and took a bite.

Stiles took a bite of his before scooping out another spoonful and serving it to Theo. The chimera couldn’t help but giggle at Stiles’ behavior before he ate the ice cream. Stiles looked to Deaton and asked, “So what are we talking about Deaton?”

The emissary addressed Stiles, “Mate bonding and how it affects werewolves.”

Stiles asked, “Is this one of those “true love there can only be one mate” kind of things?”

Deaton shook his head, “Not exactly. More like conditions have to be present and both partners have to commit to it. Usually involving scenting or marking. Once established though it greatly affects how the wolf thinks and behaves. The bond is just as supernatural as the wolves themselves. It allows betas and omegas to inflict wounds much like an alpha would when defending their mate. Much like Mr. Raeken’s wounds.”

Stiles stated, “I don’t get it. Derek constantly called me his mate but I don’t think I felt anything different.”

Deaton thought for a moment and agreed, “You wouldn’t Stiles. The bond is only felt by wolves. It’s probably a fair guess that Mr. Raeken doesn’t feel any sort of mate bond either.”

The intensity of the conversation overwhelmed Liam and he stepped out of the room. Theo looked to Deaton and smirked, “You might be an all knowing guru of the supernatural but you have no clue how to read a room.”

Deaton looked back to the door that Liam left and then looked to Theo, “I see. That wasn’t my intention.”

Stiles curtly asked, “Is there a way to sever the bond?”

Deaton paused as he remembered and began, “There is a ritual to break the bond. I do have to warn you though, it is incredibly painful. While it wouldn’t kill the wolves involved, it would be physically painful and traumatic.”

Theo thought for a moment about severing his bond with Liam. Part of him wanted to release Liam from the bond so the wolf could go and find someone to make him happy. Another part thought about how he needed to talk to the Little Wolf about it and since the chimera can’t feel the bond, let the wolf decide.

After a few minutes of silence, during which Deaton examined Theo’s wounds, Stiles stated, “I want to sever the bond. I don’t want Derek to be able to hurt my Bear from something I created with that wolf.”

Deaton looked to Theo and Stiles, “First the ritual would have to take place where the initial bond was created.”

As Deaton spoke, Liam ran away from the door, and down the hallway after overhearing Stiles’ plan to sever the bonds.

“Second it would require a concoction to de-mark you as a mate. Normally this would be done by both parties since it would make it easier but it can be done by one side.”

Stiles looked to Theo, “So, do you want to do this?”

Theo looked to his bed, “I understand why you want to Stiles, and I am completely supportive but I don’t know about me.”

Mason chimed in, “Theo. Think about what Liam did.”

Theo glared at Mason, “I am. I am also thinking about how you can still be upset about it when I forgave him for it long ago. The only way I am considering this is if Liam wants to be free of the bond.”

Mason took a step back, wounded by Theo’s words. The chimera continued, “I honestly think you should apologize to your friend, your best friend for relentlessly judging him. Yeah he made a mistake. Yeah, he made lots of mistakes. But that’s why you’re friends. You help each other through the bad times. I wish I would’ve looked to my friends when I was going through my bad times after my mistakes. Things might’ve ended differently.” Theo looked to Stiles and held out his hand. Stiles grabbed it in his and smiled.

Corey looked to Mason and said, “I never thought I would see the day when Theo could make us feel bad about being bad friends.”

Mason looked to his boyfriend and nodded before he looked back to Theo, “We are going to find Liam and talk with him.”

Theo looked to Mason, “Thank you. He could really use his friends now.”

Mason and Corey left the room to look for Liam. Stiles looked at Theo and said, “Are we sure you don’t feel a bond with him?”

Theo looked to Stiles and slightly smiled, “I don’t feel a bond. I just know in the few minutes you were gone I probably brought one of the few smiles he has had in weeks just by agreeing to watch the lacrosse games at the school.”

Stiles groaned, “Do we have to?”

Theo smirked, “Your complaint groan isn’t even believable. You love lacrosse and nothing would make you happier than cheering and trying to bounce popcorn off Coach Finstock’s head.”

Stiles eyes lit up and he cheer, “Okay. You win Bear. He officially has two cheerleaders.”

Deaton looked at the two and said, “I’ll be at the clinic if you decide to go through with the rituals. And Theo, I would like you to swing by so I could check some things about your physiology. That is if you don’t mind.”

Theo shook his head, “Not at all Deaton. I’ll be there with Stiles.”

Deaton nodded and stepped out of the room.

 

Derek laid in the hospital bed and his head swam. The wolfsbane was neutralized not long ago and the bullet pushed itself out of his shoulder. He thought about seeing Stiles, his mate, holding the gun and firing the round that wounded him. His heart ached from the thought of his mate choosing another, spending time with another, being intimate with another. His sorrow turned to rage as he yanked against the restraints that held him to the steel frame of the bed that was brought in, specifically for the wolf, from Eichen house. He heard the heartbeat of the guard outside his room and knew that he was going to be brought in, not just for violating the restraining order but for the numerous things that the FBI was tracking him for. He struggled against the restraints when he heard the faint voice, girl’s voice, “Theo.”

Derek looked around for the source and didn’t see anyone. She spoke again and sounded louder, “Theeeeooo.” The elder wolf’s heartrate rose as he tried to catch a scent, hear another heartbeat, but he found nothing but the sterile hospital room.

He looked to the far end of the room and noticed the shadows seemed to move. He felt as though his mind was trying to torment him or he was experiencing a hallucination from the wolfsbane when he saw the shadows deepen and a pair of hands plunged out of them.

The hands silently scraped against the floor and pulled pale, fetid arms as the girl began to emerge from the shadow. Her head crested the darkness, which only grew in its dread, and water rotted black hair clung to her green murk encrusted face. Her hollow eyes locked on to Derek as she wailed, “Theeeeeeooo.”

Derek instinctively responded, “I’m not Theo.”

Almost as if his words angered her, she moved quicker out of the oil. She crawled out on hands and feet with her joints contorted in directions that a living person couldn’t muster. Her joints popped loudly in his ears as she skittered to the bed and pulled herself to stand. He heard her ghostly, disjointed voice, “Theo.”

Fear gripped the wolf, a normal unfamiliar sensation, as his heart pounded. He wolfed out and roared at her as he stained against the metal cuffs, “I AM NOT THEO!”

She fully stood, her dark purple sweater covering her torso except the gaping hole in the center of her chest, where Derek could count the knobs of her twisted spinal cord, free of the soft tissue that normally lived there but also lined with the jagged, broken, warped ribs the were flayed like the legs of a spider.

Derek didn’t notice the hospital door fly open as Rafael ran into the room and looked at Derek who appeared to be having an intense panic attack with hallucinations. The agent yelled for someone to get a nurse as the scene unfolded.

She crawled on the edge of the bed and the swamp murk, rotting carcass smell hit Derek. He fought back nausea as he roared again, “I AM NOT THEO!”

Her head tilted sideways as her mouth contorted with anger and she moaned, “Deeeeereeeeek.”

He shook his head and flailed against the restraints as she clawed across his body, her bony talons cutting him cold to the bone before she made her way up his chest and straddled his torso.

His heart monitor went crazy as his already fast heart beat accelerated. Rafael ran out of the room to grab a nurse and Liam managed to get into the room. He smelled the fear the flowed off the elder wolf, who appeared to be fighting something invisible off of himself.

Derek flinched as she brought her hand up but the blow didn’t hit. After a moment he opened them again to see the face of the girl wasn’t the same but replaced by the dead eyed face of his sister, Laura.

Derek pleaded, “Laura. No. I tried.”

His pleas were cut off when she plunged her decayed hand into his chest, snapping ribs as she clawed through his sternum and tore his heart out. He saw it pump out blood before his sight went black.

Liam ran to Derek as his heartrate spiked and immediately flat lined. The elder wolf’s blue eyes glowed and stared off into space and Liam remembered what Melissa did to start Scott’s heart again. He climbed onto the bed and slammed his fist against the wolf’s chest. His first blow hit with a dull thud as the heart monitor beeped once but returned to a flat line. His second his resounded louder, the obvious sound of ribs rattling against abuse as the monitor once again flat lined. On the third blow, the wolf’s heart rate jumped and Derek almost threw Liam across the room as he tore through his shackles.

The nurses came pushing into the room with a crash cart but Derek’s senses caught them before they were inside. He slammed the cart back out of the room, pushing the staff out and locked the door. In a frenzy he grabbed Liam and jumped out of the hospital window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. There are two chapters left on this roller coaster ride. I enjoy all kudos and comments. Once again, Thank you for reading.


	8. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Stiles plan to sever the mating bonds. Liam makes a horrible mistake trying to keep Theo.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 8

 

 

Melissa stepped into Stiles and Theo’s room with the discharge paperwork in hand. She looked at Theo’s bed where both boys were cuddled up together, Stiles spooning Theo, and rolled her eyes as she lightly stated, “You know that as patients you can’t share a bed.”

Stiles pleaded with Melissa, “Come on. We are being good. I mean besides the rails but they would have to stay down anyway since Bear likes to throw his arms around while he sleeps.”

Theo looked back to his boyfriend and said, “This is the first time I’ve heard a complaint about my sleeping habits.”

Melissa laughed before she interjected, “Boys. You can argue about sharing a bed when you get home. I have your discharge paperwork.”

Stiles cheered and took what papers he needed from Melissa. While the three worked to sign and complete the paperwork, they heard a commotion from upstairs. Melissa commented, “It sounds like someone is coding upstairs.”

Stiles and Theo looked to her with concern and it was only a few moments before they heard the breaking of glass. Melissa quickly turned to the door and said, “I’d better see what’s going on.”

The two nodded but Melissa was blocked by Corey and Mason as they ran into the room. Mason huffed as he began, “Derek. Unconscious. Woke up. Took Liam.”

Melissa addressed the teen, “What happened Mason?”

Mason took a deep breath but Corey spoke, “Derek has Liam. He escaped from his room. He jumped out the window.”

Mason quickly nodded and looked to his boyfriend, “What he said.”

Theo and Stiles looked to each other and Stiles began, “Looks like we are back on the case to incarcerate my ex.”

Theo nodded, “We might have to visit Deaton sooner than later.”

Rafael burst through the door and pushed Mason and Corey out of the way. He stated, “Agents, It’s time to suit up and capture Hale.”

Theo and Stiles looked to Rafael but Melissa stepped in the way, “Not so fast Rafa. These two aren’t even discharged yet. They are doing better but I don’t think another altercation is the best choice.”

Rafael looked to his ex-wife and stated, “What do you think we should do? The three of us should be able to track Hale easily and then we can apprehend him.”

Melissa responded, “Get Scott to help track them. Liam is his beta and he isn’t going to want to sit this one out.”

Rafael thought for a moment and agreed, “Alright. We can track him for now.” Rafael left the room in search of Scott.

Theo looked to Melissa, “Are you sure that was the best idea?”

Melissa looked back to the chimera, “I think it is for now. You two need to see Deaton first, right?”

Stiles answered, “Yeah. We can do the ritual and then capture Derek. It should weaken him enough so that we should be able to do it easier.”

Theo whispered, “I hope that’s the case.”

 

After the fall, Liam tried to get away from Derek. The elder wolf made quick work in knocking out the younger beta and when he came to, he was in a dark room, clearly underground from the smells and sounds. Liam looked to the elder wolf as he paced around the small room, lit only by a hanging bulb from the ceiling. He asked, “What happened in the hospital? You almost died.”

Derek looked to Liam and said, “Nothing. It was nothing. Why did you come to my room? I thought you were siding with Theo.”

Liam nervously responded, “I heard Stiles and Theo talking with Deaton about severing the mating bond. I was actually there to ask you how to stop it.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he responded, “Stiles is trying to sever the bond? We have to stop them. I know it will require a ritual with a set of ingredients but that’s all I know.”

Liam fought against himself as he added, “It has to take place where the bond was originally formed. Does that mean where we first had sex?”

Derek shook his head, “No. The bond isn’t just sexual. It’s where the feelings first originated.”

Liam wracked his brain as he tried to figure out where he first started having feelings for Theo. He thought back to the hunters and even further back to dealing with the Ghost Riders. Then it dawned on him. He remembered bringing Theo back from hell and how that was when his feelings began to change.

Liam asked, “So what do we do? Do we meet up with our mates and stop them from completing the ritual?”

Derek shook his head, “No. The closer we are to our mates when they do the ritual, the easier it will be for them to complete it.”

Liam gasped a little as he said, “Oh. Then what are we going to do?”

Derek looked to Liam, “Do you trust me?”

Liam nervously bit his lip. He heard about the fight between Derek and Theo with Stiles getting hurt and really didn’t trust the desperation of the elder wolf. He really wanted to talk to Theo about the bond and figure out if the chimera really hated him so much that he would sever it without considering how it would affect him. He fought against himself and concluded that Stiles probably pushed it but because of that, Theo would go through with it. He weakly replied, “Only as much as I need to stop Theo from doing the ritual.”

Derek slowly nodded, “Then that’s enough. I need you to go to Deaton’s and find out when they plan on doing the ritual. Then we can split up, you’ll stop Stiles while I stop Theo.”

Liam inquired, “You don’t mean hurt them, do you?”

Derek shook his head again, “No. Rituals are delicate and if we can interrupt it, that should be enough.”

Liam slowly agreed, “Alright Derek. I’ll find it out.”

Liam seemed reluctant and he knew his chemo signals were betraying him, which caused the words that Derek finished with to haunt him.

“If we don’t stop them, Stiles will take Theo from you.”

 

Theo and Stiles finished their discharge from the hospital while Special Agent McCall worked with his son and the Sheriff to track down Derek’s whereabouts. After being cleared and changing into new clothes and grabbing their vehicles, they made their way to Deaton’s to begin their plan.

Stiles unlocked the back door to the clinic and both he and Theo stepped inside. Deaton sat at his table and was already working on the mixture of herbs and liquids needed to complete the ritual. Without looking up he commented, “I didn’t expect to see you two so soon but I should be finished shortly.”

Stiles looked to his boyfriend and smiled, “See, this plan will work. I just hope Scott, Rafael, and my dad are able to find Derek. And Liam, of course.”

Theo stepped over to the table in the center and quietly mumbled, “yeah. Liam.”

Stiles caught the change in tone and asked, “Is everything alright, Theo? You seem a bit more quiet than usual. Are you having doubts about the plan?”

Theo shook his head and looked to his partner, “No. I’m just not willing to break the bond with Liam until we have talked about it.”

Stiles glared at Theo, “I thought we understood that it needs to be done.”

Theo nodded, “For you and Derek yes. That I support completely. I just can’t do that to Liam, at least not until he agrees to it. Derek wants to hurt us. Liam, well Liam is just confused and hurting. I can’t just force this on him. He deserves better.”

Stiles argued, “You deserve better Theo. It’s alright to look out for yourself in this. You don’t need to carry the burden of that connection anymore.”

Deaton interrupted, “I’ve finished mixing the solutions. “ The two looked to Deaton as he grabbed the glass jars and set them on the examination table. Liam managed to make it to the clinic and overheard the conversation from outside.

He continued, “You will need to pour this solution over yourselves before you read the ritual itself. It’s not difficult but you will feel the pull of your mate’s bond while you try to perform it.”

Stiles looked to Deaton as the emissary grabbed two sheets of paper and handed one to each of them. They read over it and Stiles asked, “So that’s it. Go back to where the bond formed, pour the solution over us and read the words.”

Deaton replied, “Not exactly. It must be a full moon. Which means you’ll have to wait until tomorrow night.”

Theo asked, “Is there a way to do it sooner?”

Deaton shook his head, “No. It must take place after the full moon has risen.”

Theo nodded and replied, “Alright. Then we will enact the plan tomorrow night.”

Deaton continued, “Just keep in mind. Once you start reading the words, you cannot stop or the ritual will fail. That’s why the pull of the bond can stop you from completing it. However, both of you seem strong enough to complete it.”

Theo sighed and asked, “What did you need from me?”

Deaton nodded and replied, “Yes, Theo. I would like to draw some blood and test it versus a series of components that affect supernatural creatures. I am curious how they would affect a chimera and how close the chimera and supernatural boundaries are.”

Theo nodded as he rolled up his sleeve and the emissary opened one of the drawers at his desk and drew a vial of blood from the chimera. After he withdrew the needle, the wound closed. Theo looked to Stiles, “Are you ready to do this plan?”

Stiles smiled and said, “With you Bear, I am ready to end this.”

 

The evening and next day passed without incident. The officials were unable to find Derek or Liam but the manhunt was still being conducted. Stiles and Theo gathered up their supplies and set the plan into motion to capture Derek shortly after conducting the ritual.

Stiles walked into the gym with the pool at the school. He set the solution down near the edge of the pool and poured a circle of mountain ash down, large enough for him to stand in the center and be protected. He looked up and saw the full moon shining down from the sky light. After a brief call back to Rafael, Stiles stepped into the circle. He pulled the folded paper out of his pocket and set it down in front of himself. He grabbed the jar and slowly unscrewed the metal cap which kept the murky viscus fluids inside.

Once he removed the top, the atrocious smell hit him. He had to keep himself from gagging from the smell. Just before he could pour the contents on his head, he heard the door leading inside the school open. With a smirk on his face, Stiles stated, “Nice to see you Derek. Couldn’t wait for me to finish?”

Liam stepped closer as he eyed up the agent before he said, “It’s just me Stiles. Derek isn’t here.”

Stiles shifted to face the beta, “What are you doing here? Derek should be here to stop the ritual.”

Liam shrugged, “Derek asked me to come here to stop you. He wants you to stay with him.”

Stiles glared at Liam, “I bet he does. Well, Liam, do you even know why I left Derek?”

Liam slowly shook his head, “No. I just thought things didn’t work out.”

Stiles released a hollow, humorless, version of a laugh, “Didn’t work out is an understatement. He wants to own me like I am his property. My thoughts, desires, and opinions don’t matter to that wolf. I swear one of his past times was breaking my phones and cutting off my contact to the outside world. Then, after I finally left his abusive ass, he hurts my father, tries to rape me, and nearly kills Theo.”

Liam’s eyes widened, “What? I knew about the fight but not that much. I thought Theo and Derek were fighting over you and you were hurt in the crossfire.”

Stiles nodded, “No. Theo risked his life to save me. Derek has lost it. I don’t know when it happened, but that wolf is only focused on one thing, keeping me his.” Stiles’ anger grew in his words as he continued, “I can’t believe you are working with him. Do you really want to hurt Theo that badly?”

Liam shook his head as he fought against his rage and the full moon, “No. I’m only doing this because I love Theo. I don’t want to lose him. Yeah, I was stupid and I should’ve realized it sooner.”

Stiles smirked, “Yeah, you should’ve. Theo really cares about you, still. You should know that you are wasting your time here though.”

Liam’s rage entered his words as he argued, “What do you mean, “Wasting my time”?”

Stiles shook his head as he confessed, “Theo isn’t doing the ritual. He’s only in place because he wanted to separate you from Derek so that you would be safe when we apprehended him.”

Liam’s rage fled and his eyes widened in disbelief, “So, Theo is in the tunnels by himself without any of the protections used for the ritual.”

Stiles slowly nodded, “Yes Liam. He honestly figured that this would be a good time to talk to you while we contained Derek.”

The parts fell into place and with urgency, Liam demanded, “Stiles, you need to do the ritual right now!”

Stiles shook his head in confusion, “I know, I was about to start it when you walked in. I will begin just as soon as Derek shows up so we can lock him in mountain ash.”

Liam shook his head in desperation, “No Stiles. Derek isn’t coming here. He’s going to stop Theo from doing the ritual.”

The light bulb went off as Stiles weakly stated, “And when he sees that Theo is by himself, without any mountain ash barriers and not doing the ritual.”

Liam finished Stiles’ train of thought as fear tore through his voice, “He’s going to kill him.”

Before Stiles could utter another word, Liam ran out of the gym, back to where his emotions first changed for the chimera.

Theo paced around the tunnels as he nervously checked his cell for the time. He knew the moon had risen and eagerly awaited the mission complete. The chimera hated the tunnels for their ability to mask smells and knew that he would have to keep an ear out for the beta. He sighed and spoke to himself, “Come on Liam. Just be safe.”

The chimera heard the scrape of claws against the metal pipes before Derek stated, “Liam’s safe. Don’t worry about that Theo.”

Theo quickly turned to face Derek. The beta’s eyes were desperate and glowed their electric blue. His claws and fangs were already out as he eyed the chimera with a predatory viciousness.

A bit confused, Theo muttered, “What are you doing here Derek? Shouldn’t you be stopping Stiles?”

The beta shook his head, “No. Liam is stopping Stiles. I am here for you.”

Theo smugly smirked, “Then you are wasting your time. I’m not doing the ritual. I’m here for Liam.”

Derek darkly grinned, “I’m not here for the bond. I’m here to tear out your throat.   With my teeth.”


	9. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has his final confrontation with Derek.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 9

 

 

Theo lowered his body and wolfed out as the beta paced around, looking for a sign of weakness to strike. The chimera realized that this would be a heavily one sided fight. With his mate bond, naturally stronger wolf side, not to mention this beta fought with his head, the chimera quickly deduced that he would have to stall the wolf long enough for Stiles to complete the ritual. He didn’t hold any allusions that the loss of the bond would tip the scales in his favor but it would at least shift it enough for the chimera to stand a chance.

Theo watched Derek’s movements as the wolf closed the distance, keeping an eye on how the wolf telegraphs his attacks. He noticed the weight shift on his feet and barely glided out of the way of the wolf’s overhand claw. Before Derek’s off hand could stab into his torso, the chimera blocked the claw by catching the wolf’s wrists between his wrists and planted a firm kick to the wolf’s chest. It struck with enough force to send the wolf stumbling backwards but he maintained his footing. A growl erupt from the wolf and Theo realized yet another issue he was facing. The wolf was distracted while fighting due to trying to maintain control versus the full moon.

Derek quickly regained his bearings and shot towards the chimera. The wolf charged forward with claws extended and the chimera attempted to sidestep. He wasn’t quite fast enough and the wolf’s right claw plunged deep into the chimera’s left shoulder. He screamed in pain as the wolf pushed him backwards. Using his good arm, the chimera grabbed the arm that held him and fell backwards, throwing the wolf’s force over his head and into the wall behind him. Derek’s head hit with a meaty thud as Theo scrambled to his feet and created distance. The ghostly voice carried through the air, “Theeeeooo.”

The chimera shook his head and mumbled as his left arm hung lifelessly, “Not now. Tara, not now.” Derek pulled himself to his feet and released a primal roar before charging towards the chimera. The wolf released a torrent of slashes at the chimera, fueled by rage and not precision, which allowed Theo to duck and dodge them. As Derek slashed forward, Theo kept stepping back and he found himself dangerously close to being pinned against the walls. Just before he reached the wall, the voice began again, “Theeeooo.” The chimera’s eyes widened as he realized that the momentary distraction was just enough. He muttered, “Fuck. Too slow” before Derek’s right claw slashed across the chimera’s left ear and past his eye.

Theo dropped low from the hit and pain but rushed forward and grabbed the torso of the frenzied beta and ran him into the far wall. Once Derek hit, Theo rushed back as his equilibrium threatened to fail on him and the vision in his left eye slowly faded to black. Theo howled in pain as the voice, sounding much closer, repeated, “Theeeooo.”

Theo gritted his teeth as he saw the wolf lower himself to attack again. Tara once again moaned, “Theeeooo.” Theo thought to himself, “Please Tara. Please Stop.” This time Derek’s attention seemed to shift away from the chimera and to a dark part of the tunnel. The wolf growled, “I’m not Theo!”

Theo’s eye widened in surprise and he whispered, “You can hear her?”

Derek growled at the chimera, “You did this. She wants you but torments me.”

Theo looked in the direction that Derek faced and he could see the figure of his sister crawling towards Derek. It dawned on the chimera. When Derek plundered his mind, he opened the door that released his sister into his mind as well. Tara wasn’t there for Theo, at least not this time, but for Derek.

Derek slashed wildly at Tara’s figure, which seemed to be completely unfazed by the assault. The wolf yelled, “I’m not Theo. He’s right over there. Kill him. Take his heart. That’s why you are here.”

She continued to move towards Derek as the wolf slashed into the floor of the tunnels, claws passing through the phantom of his sister.

Theo decided to take the opportunity of his distracted opponent and ran behind the wolf. He reached around the wolf’s neck and grabbed his useless arm and pulled it around to secure it around the wolf’s neck. He maneuvered his right arm back around and pushed the bone of his left against the wolf’s arteries. He knew he wouldn’t be able to claw the wolf to unconsciousness but a blood choke could work.

As the chimera tightened the pressure, the phantom moved closer and stood up. Overwhelmed with fear, Derek reached back and plunged his claws into the chimera’s left shoulder. Theo growled in pain which caused his grip to slip. Derek used the moment to throw Theo through the phantom which caused Tara’s ghost to disappear. Theo skidded across the floor of the tunnel and hit the far wall with an audible thud.

He looked up at Derek, who was wiping the drool from bloodlust away from his mouth, and thought, “If something doesn’t happen soon, I might not make it.”

Derek grinned as Theo slowly pulled himself to his feet. The wolf snarled, “Now that she’s gone, I only have to kill you.”

Theo wore his best smug expression as the left side of his face was covered in blood and stood to protect himself with his only good claw, “That’s funny Derek, I thought we were just dancing. I didn’t know you were trying to kill me.”

Derek roared at the chimera and rushed towards him. Theo weakly laughed as Derek closed the distance. He muttered, “At least I go out being a smartass.”

Before Derek reached Theo he stumbled to the floor and wrapped his arms around his torso as he screamed in pain. Theo barely stepped out of the way as Derek fell and skidded into the wall. The wolf released a truly deep howl of pain, but not physical pain, but a pain that can only be known as one’s soul is ripped from them.

Theo took a few steps backwards, not really paying attention and collided with the warm body of someone. He quickly turned around and saw the golden globes of his former lover. Theo whispered, “Liam. You made it.”

Liam’s eyes seemed focused beyond the chimera, at the wolf that laid curled up on the floor. His rage flowed as he wolfed out and growled, “You tried to kill my mate.”

Derek pulled himself to his feet and meet the glare of the younger beta. He growled, “You didn’t even stop the ritual.”

Liam pushed Theo out of the way and charged towards the elder wolf. In the furry of the full moon they exchanged slashes as claws tore through skin and clothes were ripped and bloodied.

At first the fight appeared to be Derek’s but slowly the wounds Derek inflicted healed but each wound Liam caused continued to fester. Theo released a howl for the two to stop fighting but neither relented to the chimera’s call.

As the tides shifted, Liam plunged his claw deep into Derek’s stomach before he backhanded the wolf off his claw. The elder wolf’s body tumbled to the ground. Derek struggled to breathe as the wounds inflicted by the younger beta continued to fight against healing. Liam stepped over to the elder wolf and straddled his body. He picked his head up and raised a claw. Before he could lower it, the chimera had stepped behind him and grabbed him by the wrist. Theo pleaded, “Liam, Stop. This isn’t you.”

Liam growled through his rage, “He tried to kill you. He deserves this.”

Theo lost the wolf and quietly whispered, “But you don’t. You aren’t a murderer Little Wolf.”

Liam growled and fought through the chimera’s grip and struck the wolf’s face. He closed his claw before it hit which released a sound thud against the wolf’s skin. Liam struck his face twice more before the chimera grabbed the wolf by his shoulder and pulled him off the prone elder wolf. Theo pushed Liam back against the wall and said, “Stop Liam. Hurting him more isn’t going to fix anything.”

Golden met the singular grey and the wolf’s rage left him. Liam mumbled, “I’m sorry. I just thought.”

Theo grinned, “Don’t worry about it. Stiles is safe, Derek is dealt with. It sounds like things worked out.”

Liam reverted and asked, “How can you still be a smug asshole when you are beat to shit?”

Theo laughed as the sounds of footsteps running towards them filled the tunnels. He stated, “It’s easy, Little Wolf. Never let them think they've won.”

Rafael, Stiles, the Sheriff and Parish rounded one of the corners and ran towards the three. Stiles broke away from the group, as they ran to Derek’s unconscious form, and embraced the wounded chimera. Tears ran from his eyes as he began, “You incredibly stupid, self-sacrificing, jackass. How could you think that I wanted you to fight Derek? You almost died again. I can’t keep saving your ass from my ex. I swear, it’s a full time job in itself.”

Theo laughed through the pain as Stiles tightened the hug, which tightened the pressure on his shoulder, as he stated, “I’m glad you’re alright too.” Theo broke away from the embrace and said, “Stiles, you are going to take a shower as soon as we finish up here. You smell like a skunk died.”

Stiles laughed as he wiped away the tears and the Sheriff and Parrish picked up and carried Derek out of the tunnels. Rafael stepped over to the three, with a smile on his face and stated, “Once again, good job guys. Your plan caught the target and you subdued him.”

Theo smugly grinned, “We had help on this one Special Agent.” He looked back to Liam and said, “This one has an aptitude for dealing with violent offenders. He might just be the kind of talent you are looking for.”

Liam’s eyes widened, “What? I just, I mean, what I did was. You know Derek was.”

Rafael laughed and slapped Liam on the shoulder, “Good job kid. You saved our security consultants life and helped foil Derek’s plan.”

Liam once again began to fumble on his words and Stiles smiled and patted his other shoulder, “Seriously Liam. Thanks.”

Liam looked to Stiles, “I thought you were still mad at me.”

Stiles wore his version of Theo’s smug grin as he said, “Yeah, I am. You aren’t the captain of the state champion lacrosse team yet.”

Rafael looked at Theo and said, “Looks like you are headed back to the hospital Raeken.”

Theo quickly shook his head, “Not a chance boss. This will heal and until it does, I will just take some time off. I’m done with hospitals for the moment.”

 

Stiles and Liam took Theo back to his apartment after a brief stop at the clinic for Theo to get bandaged up. Once they stepped into the apartment, Stiles immediately went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Theo took a seat at the table and Liam stood in the kitchen nervously. He looked to Theo, “Isn’t this awkward though? Your boyfriend is in the shower while you are waiting in the kitchen with your ex.”

Theo groaned as he rolled his eyes, “If you say it that way it sounds awkward. How about you grab the bottle out of the freezer, three tumblers and some ice.”

Liam grabbed the glasses and set them on the table and opened the freezer for the ice and saw the bottle of whiskey. He meekly asked, “You want to drink?”

Theo glared at his ex, “Yeah. I survived another encounter with a wolf that wanted to kill me. I think I earned a drink.”

Liam continued, “Yeah but I’m not old enough.”

Theo laughed and stated, “Don’t worry, if it’s a problem, Stiles will just have to arrest me.”

Liam laughed and poured the dark liquor into the three glasses and put a couple of cubes in each. Theo motioned to the cabinet and said, “Now grab a couple of pills from the bottle and put one in your drink and mine.” Liam followed Theo’s directions and saw the purple smoke wisp from the top of the drink.

Theo grinned and took a long swig of his whiskey before Liam did the same. The wolf sat down next to the chimera and said, “You wanted to talk about the bond earlier, right?”

Theo grinned and nodded, “I’ll be blunt. The choice is ultimately yours on how you want to deal with it. I would like to sever it but that’s just so our bond doesn’t blind you from finding someone. I love you Little Wolf but I need you to be able to move on too.”

Liam drank another gulp and said, “Yeah. I understand that. Does it have to be soon?”

Theo softly shook his head, “No. It doesn’t. I just don’t want you to end up like Derek. The bond took over and controlled him.”

Liam smiled as Theo took another sip, “Alright. I can appreciate that. Thank you for not pushing it.”

Theo mused, “I wonder if it will help you play even better on the field. If that’s the case then we should at least wait until after the state championships.”

Liam grinned, “I think we could figure that out. Purely for research and understanding for Deaton.”

The two men laughed as Stiles stepped out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked to both of them and grabbed his glass. He took a long pull before he said, “We just finished apprehending a dangerous target and you decide to drink with an underage kid. Bear, I’m starting to doubt your commitment to the law and upholding its tenets. This might have to go on your performance review.”

Theo laughed loudly and replied, “This is exactly what I said when you were in the shower. Captain, you might be too predictable now.”

Liam eyed both Stiles and Theo as they playfully argued.

 

The following weeks went by with Theo and Stiles cheering on Liam at the lacrosse games. Liam’s presence became a common event at Theo’s apartment but so did the appearance of the rest of the puppy pack. Once things settled back to normal, with Beacon Hills becoming the state champions, Liam agreed and Theo and Liam conducted the ritual to sever the bond. The puppy pack left to go to their various colleges and for a brief time, Beacon Hills became boring again.

Stiles and Theo were sent to neighboring cities and counties for missions but they always made their way back home. During the summer, Stiles vacated his nice, upscale apartment and moved in with Theo. They spent their off time riding the motorcycle and working on Roscoe.

 

Theo sat in the passenger seat of the jeep while Stiles continued to look under the hood. The agent said, “Well, we’ve replaced the transmission, rebuilt the engine, now we are down to the remaining parts. Roscoe is losing more character by the day. Do you think we should replace some of these quarter panels?”

Theo laughed as he changed out the sun visors, “We could do that. We learned how to rebuild the engine so it shouldn’t be that bad. Another couple’s thing that we could do.”

Theo opened the glove box and reached in to empty it out. The owner’s manual and several inspection lists came out. He removed the screws that kept the worn plastic box in place and slid it out. When he did, he found a neatly folded, weathered sheet of paper. When he opened it, he noticed the scent of a perfume long since used and saw handwriting that he couldn’t place. He yelled, “Captain, I found something that I think you should see.”

Stiles walked around to the passenger side, a line of grease on his face and his hands blackened from work as he said, “What did you find Bear?”

Theo held up the paper and said, “I found a list.”

Stiles quickly wiped his hands on his coveralls and took the list. After a few moments he whispered, “This was my mom’s bucket list.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

Stiles continued, “She didn’t get too many marked off.” Stiles’ eyes began to mist as he said, “I didn’t even know she had one.” He looked at one entry that was checked off, “Hike Thompson’s Peak and have a camping weekend.”

He nostalgically said, “I remember that weekend. Mom was excited but Dad was pure miserable. I may have gotten lost at the lake for a couple of hours but who remembers these things.”

Theo grinned to his boyfriend, “Are you thinking what I am, Captain?”

Stiles slowly folded the list and said, “I don’t know what you are thinking Bear. If you think that we need to head upstairs I am going to complain since we haven’t finished with Roscoe today.”

Theo’s grin widened, “Well I am thinking about that **now** but no. What if we finished your mother’s bucket list?”

Stiles looked to Theo and grey met amber. Theo could see just how much that would mean to his boyfriend as Stiles weakly asked, “Are you serious? Because if not then I might have to be mad at you for a while.”

Theo opened the door and stepped out to meet his boyfriend and hold him. He whispered, “Of course I’m serious. I think this could be good for both of us.”

Stiles gently smiled, “I love you, Bear.”

Theo wore his grin, “I love you too, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading. I have enjoyed the trip this story took from the original idea to completion. I am glad I had such a positive feedback to continue with this story and idea. I hope I have entertained and I appreciate your comments and kudos. Thank you for your consideration.


	10. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual encounter between Stiles and Theo. Occurs just after Theo has severed the mating bond with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I spent more time being a tease as a writer than finishing off what was anticipated. There is honestly zero plot relevance to this scene but I felt it could round out the story. This is my first attempt at writing an actual sex scene so comments and recommendations are appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 10

 

 

The ritual to sever the bond between Liam and Theo was just completed.  Unlike the situation that occurred with Derek, it seemed to be considerably less painful for Liam.  It felt more like the supernatural version of a mutual break-up.  Theo said his good bye to Liam before he left the tunnels and walked to his bike.  The chimera muttered to himself about the scent of Deaton’s concoction but reveled in the fact that Liam was also covered in the foul, viscous fluid.  Theo put on his helmet and drove back to his apartment.

The irony of having a supernatural break-up only to already be involved with another man, a “normal” guy this time wasn’t lost on the chimera.  He laughed as he tore up the roads to get home as quickly as possible.  Even with the helmet on as the wind whipped around him, he smelt the foul odor.  At times like these, the chimera hated having his heightened senses.

He reached the apartment easily and parked his motorcycle in the covered parking, making sure to utilize his many theft deterrents for his bike.  He carried the backpack of riding equipment upstairs and when he reached his apartment, he noticed that the door was cracked open slightly.  He took a moment to try to catch a scent but due to the sticky, odorous film that covered his body, he couldn’t smell much of anything.  He listened and heard a heartbeat but also the low playing of music in his apartment.

Theo slowly opened the door and saw rose petals as the entrance, leading up to the bed in the loft.  When he looked forward, he saw candles lit on the coffee table between the couch and TV and several in the kitchen.  The gently glow of the candles illuminated the man that sat at his kitchen table, holding a champagne flute.  Theo tossed his riding backpack towards the closet near the entrance and met the gaze of the man, his captain.

Theo smugly grinned, “What’s all this about?  Did I miss a holiday or couple’s special celebration?”

Stiles chuckled as he stood up and poured a flute of champagne for his boyfriend.  He slyly stated, “Seeing as how you are officially single in the eyes of the supernatural world, I was hoping to end that.”

Theo laughed as he stepped into the kitchen, “You make it sound like we both just got divorces and we’re rejoining the dating world.”

Stiles set the flute on the table and closed the distance between the chimera as he said, “Maybe that is happening.  I just want to snatch you up before someone else comes along.”

Theo grinned and playfully responded, “I don’t know.  I might need to enjoy being single for a while.  Sow some wild oats.”  He carefully watched Stiles’ expression and read his chemo signals.  The chimera wanted to play some games but didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.  He continued, “Do you think Scott would be interested in me?  Malia doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to lock him down and well.”  The chimera grinned mischievously, “He looks like he could be a nice, rough, primal, _fuck_.”

The chimera was surprised with the devilish grin crept across his boyfriend’s face and his chemo signals blasted arousal, “I think I could talk to Scott and we might be able to arrange something.  I know he is a bit more flexible than people think.”

Theo’s eyes widened from surprise, “You and Scott have fooled around before, haven’t you?”

Stiles innocently smiled, the truth being told in his eyes, “I will admit to nothing.”

Theo laughed before he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend.  When he pulled back, he was instantly aware of his foul odor, “I’m going to grab a nice hot shower.”

Stiles laughed and nodded, “Alright.  Just make sure to dry off before you step out because you aren’t allowed to be wearing anything after.”

Theo grinned, “Is that a rule for me tonight?”

Stiles met the grin, “Tonight, tomorrow night.  Any night where we are together.  Now get your shower.  I can smell that potion on you and it is rank.”

Theo pecked his boyfriend on the lips.  Stiles handed him his champagne flute and chinked it as he said, “To new beginnings and Old friendships.”

Theo smiled and the two drank the contents.  Stiles took the flute from Theo and pushed him into the bathroom.  Theo mocked indignation as he stumbled backwards, and Stiles slammed the bathroom door closed.  The chimera turned on the shower to a scalding hot level and took a nice long shower.  He made sure that he couldn’t smell any of the potion before he stepped out of the shower.  A misty haze hung in the bathroom as the chimera toweled himself dry.  He reached forward and wiped away the fog on the mirror.

For the first time, in a long time, the chimera noticed his own reflection.  His emotions and expressions were genuine, not calculated.  He felt and looked stress free and he grinned to himself as he could hear and smell the nervousness coming from his boyfriend on the other side of the door.  He took a moment to embrace this feeling of goodness that he had hoped could happen, all that time ago, but now was reality.

Theo stepped out of the bathroom and Stiles’ eyes instantly darted to him.  The hot water had left a red tint to the chimera’s otherwise perfectly tanned skin.  The chimera watched as Stiles drank the image that he was presenting with his still slightly damp, naked body. 

Theo grinned as Stiles stared, the amber orbs locked on his abs and below, “Captain, my eyes are up here.”

Stiles’ licked his lips as he continued to stare, “Yeah, but your cock is right there.  You’ve got a beautiful cock, Bear.  You also have a nice ass too.  Just about every part of you was crafted by the gods or something.  I know that doesn’t make a lot of sense to you, being an atheist and all, but trust me on this one, whoever or whatever spent extra time making sure you were the sexiest man they crafted.”

Theo stepped towards Stiles as his face darkened to a deeper red than his heat kissed skin.  Stiles looked up at the chimera’s face as he stood, “Did I just make you blush, Bear?”

Theo bit his lower lip, “Well, yeah.”  Stiles leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend.  When he pulled back he eagerly said, “Want to go follow the petals and see where the night goes?”  Stiles playfully bounced his eyebrows.

Theo nervously looked away, “I haven’t prepped yet.”

Stiles deeply chuckled, a sound filled more with lust than humor as he grabbed Theo’s hand and brought it around to his ass.  The chimera felt a flat end of something rubber.  His eyes widened as the human responded, “I have.”

Theo took a step back, as his mind and emotions shifted gears from sexual attraction to self-doubt, and whispered, “I don’t think we can do that.”

Stiles looked concerned as he pleaded, “Why not?  This time I want to feel you inside me.”  The amber globes assaulted the chimera’s resolve and he felt guilt for his inadequacy rise. 

Theo pulled out a chair and sat down.  His jovial mood crushed by his nerves as he began, “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

Stiles sat down next to his boyfriend, “I don’t understand.  Help me understand, Bear.”

Theo sighed as he started, “Do you remember what Liam said about “extra features”?”

Stiles slowly nodded as the chimera continued, his eyes locked on the table, “Whenever I…Whenever I penetrate a partner…”  The chimera cleared his throat and Stiles reached across the table and took his hand.  The human whispered, “What is it, Theo?”

Theo gathered his thoughts and fought against the nerves that threatened to shut out his confession.  His face flushed as he thought about the best way to explain things.  He blurted out, without ceremony, “Stiles.  I knot okay.  I have a knot.”  He looked to his boyfriend and expected to see a look of disgust but instead he smelled more arousal and saw Stiles’ mouth eagerly twitch upward around the edge.  Stiles fought back laughter which caused Theo to shoot a glare at his boyfriend.

Stiles responded, his eyes watering from holding back laughter and his voice a bit giddier than Theo expected, “You have a knot?”

Theo weakly smiled, “Yeah.  Like a wolf.  You think I’m a freak now, don’t you?”  Theo looked in Stiles’ eyes and his facial expressions.  Theo searched for some response, though he definitely picked up on the chemo signals of arousal.

Stiles’ grin grew as he responded, “Nope.  I think that’s awesome.”

Theo’s jaw fell open, “What?”

Stiles nodded, “I know about that.  Born wolves have them too.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “So…You knew?”

Stiles looked around, almost like he was weighing how to answer the question, be he stated, “After that day.  I had a pretty good idea.”

Theo shook his head as Stiles’ scent of arousal began to seep into his insecure mind, “So you are cool with this?”

Stiles seductively grinned, “Cool with it?  I love it and I love you.  Just don’t bite too deep, I don’t want to have to get stitches after you tie me up.”  His voice filled with arousal, “So, are you finally ready to ravage me, Bear?”

Theo stood up almost robotically.  He looked down at Stiles and grey met amber.  He reached down and scooped up his boyfriend before he threw him over his shoulder.  Stiles squeak as he flailed, kicking over the chair in the kitchen, when his boyfriend doubled him over on his shoulder.  Theo carried Stiles up the stairs and threw him on the bed.

Stiles barely had a moment to collect himself before the hard, hot body of the chimera was on top of him.  Theo’s hands grabbed at Stiles’ shirt as he placed sloppy kisses on his lips and around his neck.  Stiles chuckled a little as he helped the chimera pull his shirt off.  Theo pulled back from Stiles on long enough for the shirt to be tossed aside before he resumed kissing and licking around the young man’s neck and ear.  Stiles moaned at the chimera’s assault and he felt the roving hand grip his cock through his denim. 

Theo’s hot breath glanced across Stiles’ ear as he whispered, “How long have you been wanting this?”

Stiles’ shivered from the question and replied, “All day today, and yesterday.  Every mission we’ve been on.  Ever since I got you drunk.  Maybe longer but who is keeping track.”  Stiles released a moan Theo slid down the man’s chest and focused his attention as he licked and gentle nibbled on the man’s left nipple.  Stiles fought against the pleasure and struggled to sit up.  Theo promptly pushed the man back down with his off hand as he shifted to the right nipple.

Stiles released a moan before he asked, “Don’t I get to ravage your body too?”  Stiles leaned his chin to his chest when he felt Theo pull back.  The chimera met the gaze, his pupils blow as he innocently smiled, “Nope.  You get to enjoy the ride, for now.”

Stiles began to whine before Theo continued to rile up the human.  Stiles tried to reach down and grab the chimera’s exposed cock, but Theo moved from the nipple, as he kissed down his chest and stomach. 

Theo slowly removed Stiles’ belt and opened his pants.  The scents threatened to overwhelm the chimera as he fought to stay in control.  As he slid pulled down Stiles’ pants he felt the amber orbs on him.  He met them, and Stiles gasped, “Your eyes.”

Theo chuckled and responded, his voice thick with lust, “They are golden.  It’s what you do to me.  Captain.”

Stiles smugly grinned as Theo returned his attention to the almost painfully taut, tented boxer briefs.  The gray fabric was darkened at the tip and Theo leaned forward and took a deep breath.  Stiles shudder from the attention as Theo slowly pulled down the agent’s underwear.  Stiles’ cock sprung free and slapped against his stomach.

Theo felt his mouth water from the sight and smells.  Before Stiles could say anything, the warm, welcoming mouth of the chimera engulfed the hard member.  Stiles gasped from the heat and pressure as the chimera shifted to slowly bob on his cock as he sucked it.  An unfamiliar sharpness grazed across the sensitive flesh and Stiles quickly muttered, “Teeth!”

Theo pulled himself off and meekly smiled at Stiles, his fangs exposed, “Sorry.  I’m having a little trouble with control.”  He reached forward and slid his finger across the top of his lover’s cock and gathered a drop of precum as it bubbled forth.

Stiles laughed airily, “I didn’t know that my cock had that effect on you, Bear.”

Theo smirked and Stiles’ gaze, “Your everything does, Captain.”  He brought his finger tip and sucked the sweet nectar from it.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but only released a long, loud moan as Theo dove back onto his member eagerly. 

The chimera listened for the moans and breathing changes from his boyfriend as he licked and sucked the velvety, yet hard flesh.  He felt the slight twitches of the human’s impending orgasm and quickly pulled off.  Stiles pleaded, “Please Theo.”

Theo reached under the agent and toyed with the butt plug as he grinned and said, “Not yet.  You said ravage, not give a blow job.”

Stiles huffed but quickly released a moan as his body squirmed against the pressure of the rubber against his prostate.  Stiles groaned in pleasure as he saw the focused look of the chimera and begged, “Fuck me, Bear.  Claim me.  Make me yours.”

Theo’s attention shifted from the foreign object back to the pleas of his boyfriend.  He smugly smirked, “I’m not done yet.  How bad do you want me?”

Theo slowly pulled on the plug as Stiles whispered, “I want you bad.  I want you now.”

The dark object made a satisfying slurp as the chimera pulled it free and replied, “I don’t know.  That wasn’t very convincing.”

Before Stiles could respond, Theo dove nose first into his boyfriend’s cleft.  He inhaled deeply as his boyfriend begged again, “I want to feel you.”

Theo pulled himself back and met his lover’s gaze, “Are you sure?”  Stiles emphatically nodded.  Theo devilishly grinned as he flipped Stiles over and pulled him to his hands and knees.  He heard the human’s heart beat accelerate in anticipation.  Theo took a moment to admire the sight of his lover presenting himself.  The frame of hair, flattened against the soft pink skin from sweat and errant lube.  The slightly gaping hole that pulsed both with his heartbeat and with every tiny move the chimera made.

Stiles pleaded as he looked back at the chimera, his face flush, “I’m so sure.  I want you.”

The devilish grin returned before the chimera lunged forward and licked a long stripe down the young man’s cleft.  Stiles’ moans and pleas were reduced to shudders and incoherence as Theo licked and flicked the teased hole with his tongue.  After several moments of the blissful assault, Stiles fell forward on the pillows and arched his back further.  Theo continued until Stiles bit into the pillows to keep from releasing any more lust filled moans.

Theo enjoyed the taste of his lover, the scent of belonging, the heat of need.  He continued with the devotion needed to find out how many licks his lover could take.  After a few minutes, he heard the noise of a drawer and felt Stiles’ shuffle.  Shortly after, a plastic bottle hit the chimera’s shoulder and fell to the floor.  Theo leaned back and looked to the bottle of lube.  He smirked as he met his lover’s gaze, “I take it you are ready.”

Stiles only grinned in response. 

Theo laughed as he opened the cap and rubbed enough to cover his neglected member.  He pooled some in his palm and rubbed it on Stiles’ hole and pushed some past the rim.  He closed the bottle and dropped it on the bed as he slid Stiles forward and climbed onto the bed on his knees and lined himself up.  He whispered through his lust driven side, “Let me know if it doesn’t feel right, okay?”

Stiles breathlessly moaned, “Just fuck me.”

Theo chuckled to himself as he pushed the tip of his cock into the warm eager hole.  Stiles hissed slightly as he sharply drew in air and his muscles clenched.  Theo waited for the pressure to pass and slowly slid further in.  After a few moments, the chimera bottomed out and took a deep breath.  He moaned, “You are so tight.”

Stiles moaned before he light-heartedly replied, “That’s because you’ve got a huge cock.”

Theo laughed as he slowly pulled back and pushed back forward.  He listened for Stiles’ breathing and went into overdrive reading his chemo signals.  After a couple of minutes of the slow pace Stiles began to slam his ass backwards, meeting Theo’s thrusts.  The first few were weak as they developed a rhythm but the fourth slammed hips against ass the resonated through the room.  They both groaned as they sped up into the depraved and vicious pace. 

Theo could feel the pressure and heat pool in his stomach.  He knew that he wouldn’t last much longer at this pace.  He heard to long moans and measured breathing of Stiles which let him know that his lover was just as close. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Stiles’ chest as he continued to thrust, and whispered, “Do you want to take it?  I’m getting close.”

Stiles groaned, “God yes.  I’m so close.”

Theo kissed the back of Stiles shoulders as he rolled onto his back and wrenched his lover on top of himself.  He quickly planted his heels into the bed and began to savagely thrust up.  Stiles was barely able to get his balance as he reached back and held onto the headboard as the thick member pounded into him with a satisfying slap.

Theo pushed his forehead against Stiles’ back as he felt the pressure increase, which only made him jackhammer thrust up into his partner, the slap of their skin resonating through the apartment.  He heard his boyfriend’s pleas for more and felt the tension around his member.  The smooth muscle around it began to constrict as he felt the blood flow into the base of his cock where his knot would form. 

Theo held Stiles in place with one arm and tightly wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock.  Stiles begged, “Let me cum Theo.”

The chimera growled as the thrusts became more erratic, the thick lump of the knot popping in and out with growing difficulty, “Together.”

Theo slammed the knot past the rims and into his lover and felt the flesh locked them together.  The pressure increased around his knot as he relentlessly pounded the young man’s prostate with the growing mound.

Theo tightened his grip around Stiles’ cock as the young man desperately muttered, “Fuck” over and over as his body fought against the hand that held off its release. 

Theo couldn’t hold on anymore and released his hand as he rode the crash of his release as it shot through his body.  Almost immediately, Stiles let out a scream and the muscles around his knot tightened to an almost vice like tension and pushed the chimera through yet another release as he felt his body fill up his lover.

The chimera pulled his boyfriend down and cuddled him, pulling him in close.  He whispered as he kissed the back of Stiles’ neck, “Are you alright?”

After a moment, Stiles breathlessly replied, “I came without touching myself.  Yeah, I’m doing great.”

Theo smiled against Stiles’ back before he placed another kiss, “You said to ravage you.”

Stiles leaned back over his shoulder and smiled weakly, “I don’t know if I will be able to walk later.”

Theo looked to Stiles before another wave crashed through him.  He released a contented sigh and said, “Maybe we’ll just have to stay in bed then.”

Stiles laughed, “So you don’t want me to ever walk again.”

Theo leaned forward and kissed Stiles.  He mischievously muttered, “Now you know how I feel when you are ready for marathon sex.  And I have supernatural healing.”

Stiles’ rolled his eyes, “You, Theo the sex god have trouble keeping up with moi?”

Theo laughed, “Yeah.  On every day that ends with a Y.  Sometimes I think that is your supernatural power.”

Stiles smirked, “You would think that, Bear.”

Theo returned the smirk, “I would.  Captain.”


	11. Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles surprised Theo after they return home from a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another chapter with no real plot relevance. It was prompted by a comment from Maraudeur quite a while ago and stewed in my head. This is unabashed smut. Enjoy.

Whiskey on the Rocks- Chapter 11

 

 

Roscoe rumbled to life as the two men left the gas station not far from Beacon Hills.  A layer of grime covered them and the blue jeep as Stiles drove the dusty road that led towards their home.  Theo grinned as he pulled the folded sheet of paper out of the glove compartment and checked off another entry.  He looked over at his partner and laughed, “I can’t believe we just spent a week out in the middle of the desert.  Why was this on your mom’s list?”

Stiles glanced away from the dark, deserted road at his chimera and wore his biggest smile, “Because that’s just who my mom was.  We didn’t exactly do a vision quest, but I’d say it was close enough to count.  I definitely saw some trippy things, I don’t know how it worked out for you.”

Theo playfully rolled his eyes, “I was almost knocked on my ass from aconite poisoning.  But at least we experienced it together.  I don’t know why I had to fast though.”

Stiles shook his head, “Because you had to clear out all of the contamination from the outside world.  Just be at one with the universe and see the vision meant for you.”

The chimera airily laughed as his stomach growled, “Well, now I’m starving on top of everything else.  Do you want to grab something to eat on our way home?”

The agent shook his head as his mischievous smile peaked through, “Nope.  We need to head home right away.  Can’t be late for the surprise I have for you.”

Theo gasped as he looked over to his partner and tried to assess his intentions, “What surprise?  You didn’t say anything about a surprise.”

The smile grew as Stiles looked away innocently, “Of course I didn’t.  If I told you about it then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”  He grabbed two of the bottles of water from the remains of a partial case they had in the back of the jeep and handed one to the chimera, “You are going to water to have some water.  Can’t head back home dehydrated.”

He opened the bottle of water and gulped down the contents as the chimera eyed him with suspicion and began to drink his bottle.  Theo eagerly asked, “I’m going to like this, aren’t I?”

Stiles crushed the empty plastic bottle and put it in the sack they reserved for recycling before released a belch.  Theo chuckled at the agent as Stiles leaned over and kissed his cheek, “You’re going to enjoy yourself, sexy Bear.”

 

Theo pulled the jeep into the parking lot of their apartment building and parked the vehicle.  He stepped out and started to grab his bags before Stiles stopped him.  “Bear, we can come back and get these after your surprise.”

The chimera narrowed his eyes slightly as he agreed, “Okay, but won’t I be able to tell the surprise before I see it?”

Stiles grinned as he reached into a duffle he brought along but never used on their trip.  He pulled out a thick black piece of cloth and a plain surgical mask.  Theo watched as the agent rubbed a tiny bit of Vapor rub in the mask before he looked to his bear.  “I dare you to see or smell through these.”

Theo stepped over towards his partner and Stiles gently wrapped the cloth around the chimera’s eyes and tied it snug.  He guided the mask over Theo’s nose and mouth and pulled the rubber tabs to give it a nice firm fit.

Theo took a deep breath and could only smell the strong scent of menthol.  He tried to flutter his eyes and even shifted them gold as he tried to look through the dark cloth but could only make out the slightest of differences in lighting.

He grinned as he was plunged into total darkness and relied on his hearing and touch.  He listened for his partner’s heart beat and found the steady rhythm that comforted him and lulled him to sleep nightly.  He commented, “Alright, Captain, I won’t be able to tell the surprise now.  How do you plan on taking me up the stairs?”

He felt fingertips glide along his side and rest with the palm pressed between his shoulder blades, “We’re going to walk up.  Don’t worry bear, I won’t let you fall, much.”

The impish chuckle from the agent sent a surge of warmth and arousal through the chimera and he could feel himself twitch against the tight fabric of his pants.  Before he could think about the sensation, the hand pushed his as Stiles said, “Alright, let’s walk.”

They made it up the stairs and Theo only tripped a few times; each time elicited a laugh from the agent as he caught him.  When he rounded the exterior walkway, they stopped, and he realized he stood in front of his door.  He listened intently and heard a heart beat inside the apartment.  With the gentle click of the lock and the turn of the knob, he felt the cooler breeze of the AC pour from the apartment.  Stiles pushed him inside and instinctually he tried to catch a scent but only received another dose of the menthol vapors.

He heard the chuckles of his partner, who must’ve picked up on what he just tried to do, before he spoke to the third party, “Help me get him cleaned up.”

The steady footfall moved through the linoleum of the kitchen and onto the hardwood of the living room.  Heat emanated from the figure as he felt another pair of hands touch his clothed torso.  Stiles softly whispered next to his ear, the warmth and moisture caused a shiver to travel through him, “If at any time you want to stop Theo, we can.  Just say the word.  This is your surprise and your pleasure, okay?  Our friend just wants to help us out, nothing more.”  A moment passed before the agent giggled and continued, “Okay, our _friend_ thinks you are sexy and is more than glad to participate in your surprise.”

The chuckled erupted deep in the chimera before he smugly commented, “It would be more fun if I could see and smell our _friend._ ”

Stiles teased his bear, “Not yet.  If we make it that far, you will get to experience everything.  But right now, we need you naked and in the bathroom.  Both of us are a little rank from the trip and our _friend_ would appreciate us clean.”

He heard a deep chuckle that didn’t belong to his partner as they guided him towards the bathroom.  He racked his brain on who this friend could be.  He only felt fingertips and gentle pressure which didn’t give him any clues other than he knew this friend was another man.  He felt Stiles kneel and pressure the back of his calve to lift his leg.  He complied, and, in a few moments, his boot and sock were removed.  The agent did the same with his left leg before they walked towards the bathroom. 

His feet let him know when he transitioned from the hardwood floor to the small tiles in the bathroom.  He heard the light switch flipped and felt the warm spray from the shower.  He stated, “If I step in the shower, the mask is going to go.”

The agent laughed as he remarked, “Of course.  Except I am stepping into the shower.  Our _friend_ will be washing you outside of it.”

The chimera wished his partner could see his smirk and commented, “I’m smirking at you right now, Captain.”

The proud, elfin response followed, “I know, Bear.  And I love it.”

Fingertips hooked the bottom of his shirt and began to slide it up his torso and he raised his arms to let it come off.  In a quick motion, he was shirtless, and the gentle flop of the cloth let him know it was in the clothes bin.  The quick rustling of clothes next to him signaled that his partner was naked next to him.  He smugly grinned, “Am I the only one with clothes on?”

Stiles laughed as he acknowledged, “Yep.  The only one.”

His stomach, which previously churned from hunger shifted lightly with a new hunger.  He let his left arm sway towards the other figure and he managed to rub it against the semi firm dangling member of the man.  The back of his hand grazed the velvety skin as it clipped part of his length.  The chimera gasped, “He’s thick.”

The other man quietly chuckled as the air shifted in front of him as Stiles’ hand slapped his left hand away, “No checking out the goods.  We aren’t even to that part.”

The pressure of his belt and jeans were released as the buckle and snaps were undone and the other man slid his pants and boxers to the floor in one quick motion.  He stepped out of them and heard the barely breathed moan from the other man.  Full of pride, the chimera stated, “Seems our _friend_ likes what he sees.”

After another moment of quiet chuckles between the two, Stiles answered, “He likes you are a show-er.”

He couldn’t help his juvenile response, “I’m not a show-er, definitely a grower.”

The three men laughed as he heard the footfalls of Stiles shift into the shower and the water began to pelt off his skin.  He heard another bit of cloth hit the floor as his pants were shuffled away.  Stiles spoke through the flow of water, “Step forward onto the towel, Bear.”

Theo stepped forward and felt the terry cloth under his feet. The other man’s hands gently roamed over his body before he felt the warm, wet texture of a soapy washcloth rake across his chest.  His mind raced as his sensation of touch seemed to exponentialize.  His mouth watered as the damp cloth behind a powerful set of hands rubbed, pulled, and prodded into the various nooks and crannies of his naked body.

He released a light moan as the cloth pushed into his arm pits and pulled away the filth.  He could feel his blood flow shift as he realized he never thought about someone cleaning his body without his knowledge could make him feel so raw, natural, and horny.

After covering most of his body, even taking the time to clean his feet, one at a time while he stood, Stiles stepped towards him as he turned off the shower.  He blew the whisper which caused a wave of goosebumps to travel across his neck and chest, “Our _friend_ sees what you mean by being a grower.  But- “The agent let the words hang in the air as they built up suspense in the chimera.

Theo lustfully begged, “But what?”

Even closer, the agent whispered, “He’s bigger.”

The chimera audibly swallowed as another wave rippled through his body.  The sensation of Stiles’ hands gripped his wrists and pulled him forward.  Before the chimera could adjust for balance, his palms slapped and held against the torso he knew intimately.  He started to speak when the warm washcloth plunged between his cheeks and transformed his words into a filthy moan.

He could feel Stiles’ smug grin as the agent said, “I’d figure you’d like that.”

The man paid close attention to his ass, the cheeks, and under his balls.  His mind lit up with dirty thoughts as he let his right-hand slip and grab his partner’s firm erection.  He stroked it twice before Stiles asked, “What are you doing?”

Theo grinned as he puckishly replied, “Teasing you some for all that you are teasing me.”  His tone shifted, and he mocked begging, “Because I want you in my mouth, but.”  He shifted it back, “I can’t with this mask on.”

Stiles sighed with pleasure as the chimera stroked him and he responded, “Nope.  You are not tricking me that easily.  Our friend wants to pleasure you, is that alright?”

The chimera laughed, “He’s got a washcloth between my ass cheeks, of course he can.”

The man stepped away after removing the cloth.  He heard the water as he rinsed and cleaned it.  The chimera felt confused until he felt the figure kneel and wrap the cloth around his balls and part of his shaft.  The sensation caused him to jump slightly until the hot, warm breath from the man’s mouth blew across his sensitive hole.

Theo released nonsensical noises and words as the man licked long, wide stripes over and into his hole and rubbed his cock with the warm soapy washcloth.  After the man pulled several minutes of delicious music from the chimera, he pushed in his finger and began to loosen the lust-stricken chimera.  Theo’s mind was too distracted to pinpoint the person, but the man slipped up when he whispered deeply, “Fuck, his hole is amazing.”

Stiles answered, “It’s okay, _friend_ ” Theo could tell Stiles had to fight from letting the man’s name slip before he continued, “You can ravage that hole after we dry him off, if that’s okay with you, Bear?”

Full of bravado, he responded, “Why dry me off?  Fuck, ride me hard and put me away wet.”

The man laughed deeply, a sound filled with wanton lust while his partner joked, “No, Bear.  That’s my job.”

As the man’s finger brushed against his prostate, the chimera tensed around it and felt that it was thicker than Stiles’ finger.  His mind raced on who this mystery guest could be as another finger entered him.  The digits were shorter than his partner’s but thicker and more powerful.  He realized he didn’t have enough information as they sent spiked of pleasure through him.  By the time the man had him squirming on three fingers, Theo begged, “I’m clean, can we move on?”

The man removed his fingers and Stiles pushed the chimera to stand and he felt the dry scratch of a towel across his body.  Theo continued to stroke his partner as the towel grazed over him and spent a little extra attention around his firm member.  He heard a low, eager growl from the man before Stiles said, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Theo thought about the growl as they guided him through the living room and up the stairs to the bed in the loft.  Their friend was definitely a wolf but who.  He first thought about Liam, but Little Wolf was in North Carolina and he honestly doubted that Stiles would invite him into their bedroom.  Next came Scott, but the alpha was still at UC he thought.  Then Peter crossed his mind, but he doubted the cocky elder wolf would stay quiet this long.  He kept pulling blanks as they guided him onto all fours on their bed.  He could tell that Stiles was in front of him and he reached out and grabbed his cock.

Stiles’ gasped and said, “Our friend would like to fuck you.  Is that alright Theo?”

The chimera nodded, and Stiles reiterated, “I would like to hear you say it Bear.  We don’t have to continue if you don’t want.  No one is forcing anything.”

Theo chuckled lowly, “Yes, Stiles.  I would like our _friend_ to plow me.”  He felt the energy his phrase pulled from the wolf behind him as another low growl erupted.  The chimera guessed that the man was barely holding on to his control, but his mind went back to who it was.

Before he could begin to justify if it was Jackson or Ethan, the cool sensation of lube against his throbbing, needy hole pulled his mind away.  He released a long moan and heard the man slick up his member.  He felt the firm grasp of strong hands and the sharpness of claws against his hips.  The thick member pressed against his hole and he suddenly felt like three fingers might not have been enough.

He held his breath and tensed up in anticipation.  He knew he wanted it, but he wanted to trick the rest of his body into letting him.  The man rubbed his turgid member between his cheeks and he felt an idea of how large he was.  He slowly released his partner’s cock and braced himself on the bed.  When the head of the man’s cock touched his tender hole, he released his tension and pushed back onto it.

The thick member slid in with more ease than the man must anticipated as he gasped.  Theo moaned as he begged to his partner, “More.”

Stiles voice, husky and deep from arousal, stated, “You heard Bear.”

The man grunted as he slid in and eventually bottomed out in the chimera.  Theo breathed a “Fuck” as his body lit up from the incredible fullness.  He felt a bit awkward as he said, “Fuck, Stiles, he’s so- “

Stiles interrupted in a know-it-all way, “Thick.  I know.  Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Theo swallowed audibly as he nodded his head and muttered, “Fuck, yeah, it does.”

Stiles mused as the chimera heard and felt him stroke his cock close to his face, “It’s been forever since I’ve had him.”

Theo gasped as the man slowly pulled out some and pushed back in.  Electricity shot through his body as the large cock brushed against his prostate.  His mouth dried, and he panted as a wave of cold sweat covered his torso, followed closely by goosebumps.

With the man buried deep in him, Stiles asked, “He wants to know how hard you want him to fuck you?  And I have a question after that.”

The chimera fought to get two brain cells to agree as he tensed his hole against the wolf’s heat and pulled a deep groan from him.  He panted, “Fu-, Fuck, I-I-I don’t know.”

Stiles chuckled, and the wolf bounced his cock inside the chimera which pulled groans from him in response.  Stiles stated, “He wants you to know that if you continue to do that, he’s going to breed you hard.”

Theo coughed to try to bring some moisture to his mouth as he continued to flex his hole.  He smugly responded, “Our wolf friend, knows my answer.”

Stiles chuckled deeply as he asked, “Wolf?  I never said wolf.”

The man slid out as Theo tried to respond and slammed back in hard, “His-Fu claws- uh- fuck-uh did.”

The man started the rough but slow pace as Stiles stated, “Now for my question.  Will you only look at me if I remove your blindfold?”

The loud slap of the man’s torso against the chimera’s ass filled the room as Theo nodded and answered, “Fuck- yeah- Yeah.  Fuck.”

Stiles teased his panting partner, “Is that a fuck yeah, you’ll only look at me or a fuck yeah he’s giving it to you good?”

Theo reached back and grabbed the back of the man’s thick, muscular thigh and pulled him completely inside.  He knew his claws came out and scratched the back of the man’s leg when he felt the jump in his cock, inside him, and his balls as they rested against the chimera’s.  The chimera held him and answered, “Fuck.  He wouldn’t let me answer.  I only have eyes for you, Captain.”

Stiles proudly stated, “That’s sweet, Bear.”  Theo felt Stiles lean forward and untie the blindfold.  The man tried to fight against the grip, but Theo shifted his hips and tightened his hole to appease the lust while his partner removed the cloth.  It fell away and Theo’s eyes shot to his partner’s whiskey colored globes.  He released his grip and the man continued the slow, brutal pace. 

Stiles released his cock and sat in front of Theo, as he maintained eye contact.  The chimera could see his golden eyes reflected as wave after wave of pleasure hit him.  Stiles smiled as he cupped the chimera’s chin and held his face as he whispered, “You are so beautiful.”  The agent leaned forward and kissed the chimera on the nose.

Theo released a moan as the man tightened his grip and felt the claws tear into his skin.  He gasped as the pain was warped and transformed into pleasure.  The force behind the strokes increased and he felt like his bones and joints threatened to buckle against the onslaught.

Stiles asked, “Are you enjoying this?”

Between the loud slap of flesh Theo nodded and said, “Ugh-Yeah.  Fuck, Stiles.  So- ugh- good.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed the chimera’s nose again as Theo met the next thrust forward with one of his own.  He continued to thrust against the powerful wolf and each time sparks jumped across his eyes as he maintained contact with his partner.  He could hear the rushed, exhausted breathing of the wolf as he pushed back.  Before the chimera’s mind faded too much to be unable to speak he breathed between thrusts, “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles gently smiled, “Love you too, Theo.”

The wolf fiercely gripped the chimera’s hips on a thrust and held him in place.  Stiles looked to the man and nodded before he asked, “You have two more surprises if you want.”

Theo slowly nodded and answered, “Okay, what surprises?”

Stiles reached forward and pulled off the mask.  The chimera coughed at the fresh air and the agent leaned forward and kissed him almost immediately.  As he pulled back he said, “You can see and smell who it is now.”

Theo took a deep breath and the sheer volume of pheromones threatened to push him over the edge.  His partner was incredibly turned on by watching him.  Then the earthy notes caught him, and his eyes widened as he glanced back.  He drank in the toffee colored skin and deep musculature.  The sweat glistened off his ripped chest and dark black fur lined his face.  Menacing fangs hung from his mouth with a line of saliva from lust and force threatened to drip from his lips.  The deep red eyes of the true alpha seemed locked in pleasure, almost looking through the chimera.

Theo’s eyes widened as he looked back to Stiles, “Fuck, what’s the second?”

Scott spoke deeply, his voice crippled with lust, “Can I finish, in you?”

Theo swallowed deeply and looked to Stiles, “Do you want that?”

Stiles smiled and replied, “It would make me happy.”

The true alpha roared deeply before he released his grip and began his forceful pace again.  Theo let himself drop forward and almost immediately engulfed his partner’s member.  He focused on the hard, member in front of him.  Scott’s pace increased, and Theo bucked back less and less as he tried to focus on Stiles.  The agent moaned and groaned against the chimera’s assault on him.  Theo could feel the heat begin to pool in his gut as Scott fucked him harder and faster.  Their skin slapped, and his joints threatened to buckle, only the alpha holding him kept him upright.  He bobbed on the agents cock as if his life depended on it.  His mouth drank up the precum of his partner and the vibrations from the alphas furious pile driving rumbled through.

Stiles moaned as his hand traveled through the chimera’s sweat slick scalp, “I’m so close.  Fuck-don’t stop.”

Scott groaned, “I’m goin-“  But didn’t finish the phrase.  Theo bucked back against the continued assault and he felt more and more tension against his rim.  He briefly pulled off Stiles’ cock as he muttered, “Knot?”

Stiles smiled at the chimera, “Yeah” as he helped pull Theo’s mouth back on his cock. 

Theo gasped between bobs as the thick member grew and pulled on his rim.  Each thrust rumbled through him as his body fought to contain the alpha’s member.  As it grew he slammed back harder against the true alpha, who began to frantically thrust.  On his last thrust back, the knot slammed into place and hit his prostate.  He gasped as he took Stiles’ hard cock deep in his throat and heard the human gasp as his hot seed spilled down his throat. 

The true alpha continued the forcefully thrust, hitting the chimera’s spot over and over.  Theo gasped and moaned as the knot continued to grow and slam against him.  Scott howled loudly as he shot hot seed into the chimera.  As soon as the alpha rumbled, the heat pushed through the chimera and he moaned with Stiles’ slowly softening cock in his mouth and coated the comforter on their bed. 

Scott slumped forward against the chimera and Theo shuddered as he rolled him over to spoon.  Stiles shifted in the bed and curled up with his partner.

Theo felt the alpha nuzzle against the back of his neck as the knot twitched and dumped more heat into him.  He looked into the eyes of his partner and whispered, “So that’s the knot?”

Stiles wickedly smiled and kissed the chimera’s nose before he said, “Yep.  Feels good, doesn’t it.”

The chimera felt the grin form on the alpha’s face as he commented, “Fuck, Theo.  Your hole is amazing.  You tired me out.”

Theo gasped as another spurt hit him, “Since when did you get a knot, Scott?”

Stiles remarked, “True alpha.”

Scott’s exhaustion laced his laughter, “Yep.”

Stiles commented, “Which I haven’t experienced, might I add.”

Theo laughed and kissed his partner before he said, “Is that jealousy?  Do you want to experience it?”

Stiles bit his lip as his face reddened, “Maybe.”

Scott argued, “Yeah but I don’t get to experience it.  It’s not like Isaac had one.”

A mischievous smile crossed Stiles’ face, “But Theo does.”

Scott gasped innocently but the chimera could feel the twitch in the alpha’s loins didn’t have to do with another wave of pleasure but the idea of future pleasure.

Stiles looked to the chimera with his best puppy dog expression, “Bear, would you be up for giving the true alpha your knot?”  His grin crept in as he continued, “Maybe while I get his?”

Theo smugly grinned as he rolled his eyes, “Fuck.  We could have some fun doing that.”  He humorously continued, “But I’m going to have to eat something first.  I thought I’d at least get a meal when we got home.”

Stiles laughed as he teased, “It’s alright, you had a protein shake.”


End file.
